Best Friends
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: Oneshot stories featuring the triplets, Webby, Lena and Violet in ways that lead to some fun and bonding. Possible Ship-teasing
1. Virtual Adventure (Part 1)

**Best Friends**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Virtual Adventure (Part 1)**

"Where are we going." Lena asked.

"You'll see Lena." Webby replied excitedly.

"It's my first time going there." Violet Sabrewing stated. "Inside the building I mean."

"Ha! Ha! This is where the company and the money bin are one place!" said Dewey.

"I heard something's new and I can't wait to check it out!" Huey cheered.

"Heh. I guess it's worth checking then if it can make a lot of money." said Louie as he drank a can of Pep!

Things had changed in Duckburg with the revival of Lena and Violet being added as part of the group as friends. When Scrooge knew about this, he got to work making Lena part of the family and allowed Violet to visit the manor as much as she likes even staying over for some nights. Right now, the 6 of them stood right in front of the building. "Here goes nothing." said Huey as the 6 friends entered the place.

**Inside...**

It cuts to Gyro's lab as he's tinkering with his latest invention while Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, Lil Bulb and Manny the Headless Manhorse aided him. Scrooge is also there observing the working procedures when the group showed up. "Bout time lads an lasses."

"Hi there Mr McDuck." Violet greeted him. "Ah tha new lass! Enjoyin yerself eh?" Scrooge asked Violet as he got to his knees to see her face. "Well, things are going very well so far." Violet replied. "But now, why did you call us here?"

"Yeah Uncle Scrooge, you called us here because you got something new to show us right?" Huey asked backing Violet up. "Ah yes lad! Something new that my employees are working on! Dey should be finishing up tha last touchings!" Scrooge replied as, "Can someone pass me my wrench?"

"Oh! Here!" Webby found a toolbox, took out the wrench and passed it to Gyro. "Whoa, are they making a secret chamber?" Louie asked.

"More like the Chamber of Secrets." Lena added. They laughed together as, "Seems like you're into that Birdy Potter francise huh?"

"I sure liked the novels and the movies." Lena replied to Louie. "How 'bout you and I have a movie marathon? Watch all 8 movies all night with all the Pep! and popcorn we can have." Louie suggested. "All night Greenie? You're likely to fall asleep even before the first movie will be over." Lena replied smirking.

"Not likely."

"Yes likely."

"Not likely!"

"Yes likely!"

"Okay guys. Can you put this aside and let's find out what this new invention would do." Violet interrupted their minor conversation. "Think about it! What can science accomplish through this magnificent development!" Huey added.

"Gee, since when are my brothers interacting along with your female friends?" Dewey asked Webby. "I don't know but I am loving this entire friendship!" Webby squealed excitedly hugging Dewey close to her. He smiled from it as, "Eureka! It is done!" Gyro exclaimed. "Balthering Baltherskite! This is gonna be a blast!" Fenton exclaimed.

"So what is it you're all working on?" Dewey asked.

"Okay. Let's get to the point. You boys play video games right?" Gyro asked the triplets. They nodded and, "Well get your skills ready to be tested in this Virtual Chamber!"

"Virtual Chamber? So we're entering a virtual world and apply gaming?" Huey never felt so excited and ran into the chamber first but Manny the headless manhorse blocked him. "That's right. You can't go inside unless you wear these!" Gyro clapped his hands and Fenton went to a pile of metals, gizmos, gadgets, spare parts and random devices and dragged out a large crate. Lil Bulb then opened it revealing gauntlets and earpieces.

"Wear these. You're gonna need them once you use the chamber." Gyro advised the kids as they wore the gauntlets on both hands and an earpiece on any ear of their choice. (Wait a minute...oh yeah, they do have ears but it's never shown though some cases, headphones were worn in a few episodes...)

"Are we all set?" Violet asked. "You're all set to sit on the bed chairs. Comfortable and adjustable." Fenton replied as the kids entered the chamber and sat on the bed chairs. A helmet with a visor appeared dangling in front of them. "I guess we're wearing them." Lena wore it first followed by the rest. "Now lads an lasses. Let me tip ya off with something related to dat virtual chambah."

"Oh cool. Treasure hunting game?" Louie guessed. "Almost dere Louie. The game you're gonna be in has action an adventure in it. Not to mention some 'treasure' hunting."

"This...is...awesome! Hit it!" Dewey cheered as the kids relaxed and the bed chairs elevated 60 degrees. The staff then got into positions. "Close your eyes and clear your minds. The helmets you're all wearing will link your minds to the virtual world. Whatever you do, stay calm. The process will be a swift one." Gyro told the kids as Manny clapped his stone hooves which is translated that everything is ready to begin. "This betta work Gyro. I hope tha kids can enjoy it and finish it before dinnah." Scrooge spoke to his inventor. "I may have a couple of backfired inventions in the past but this one is guaranteed not!" Gyro replied as he grabbed a switch.

"Establishing link in...

3...

2...

1...

Gyro pulled the switch.

**Virtual world established. Linking users initiate. (Computerized voice announcing it)**

**VOOM!**

**WHIRRR!**

**FSHHH!"**

**(Yeah it's a swift link so let's get to it)**

A pair of eyes opened up. "What the..." Huey looked at the area around him. It appears to be a grassland area and he's standing on the ground. "Are we in?"

"Look behind you." He turned to see his brothers and the girls. "Oh my gosh! We're in a virtual world. YES!" Webby cheered running around. "Onward! To Adventure with some action!" Dewey cheered as he and Webby ran around together as the scene zoomed away revealing a screen showing them and Scrooge, Gyro and his staff watching all this. "Gyro. Open communications with them."

"On it sir."

**Back inside...**

As the kids looked around some more, "Hold on, I'm receiving a transmission." Huey noticed. "Oh? Receiving it then." Violet pressed a button on the earpiece and likewise, the rest. "Inside tha virtual world I see."

"Uncle Scrooge! This is so awesome! I wanna get started on this game!" Dewey stated. "Right...before we begin, look behind." The kids looked behind to see, "Treasure!" Louie ran to the treasure chest and tried to open it. "Awww! It's locked!"

"There must be a key somewhere around this grassland." Violet assumed. "Found it!" From a tree, Lena was holding onto it as she got down. "How did you find it so fast and where?" Dewey asked. "What? I just got started on exploring." Lena replied. "Nice! Now open it!" Louie was too excited to see the inside as Lena opened the treasure chest. "What? That's not treasure!"

"No way! A good way to start this adventure!" Dewey dug through and took out a sword and a shield. "Weapons?" Huey looked surprised as he dug in and took out 2 retractable wrist claws. Wearing them, "You look like a wild, savage duck." Violet described him as she dug into the chest and she got her hands on a bow and some arrows. "Ooh. A crossbow! Finders Keepers!" Webby claimed it as Lena had a magic wand in an appearance of a short staff with an orb on it while Louie got a battle axe. "Can I get something different? This thing's a little heavy for me!"

"Sorry Louie. It's the last item in the chest." Dewey replied as he admired his shield. Yup, each kid had a weapon at least. "So we can get started right?" Huey asked. "Right lad! Tha game begins right here and now. Enjoy! I'll notify you of tha game settings an features!"

"Thanks Uncle Scrooge! Yes! Yes! Yes! This is gonna be fun! Onward! To adventure!" Dewey cheered pointing his sword forward at the path. "Yay!" Webby cheered with him as the 6 friends began their virtual adventure with weapons and upcoming action.

**Woo-hoo! Oneshot friendship stories has just begun! I can't wait to plan out ideas on how our 6 friends will hang out either in pairs, trios or even together in anyway! Yeah I almost forget, some of the oneshots will spilt up into either 2 parts or 3 like this one for instance. So, expect some fun from all 6 of them because I got the idea from the new promo of new episodes coming out this September especially a few scenes where they hang out for fun. I bet myself to do some ship teasing. Hehehehehe.**

**Wait, did I say that new episodes will be out this September?! Dang it! Another long wait! Oh well, back to the writing and planning for me...**


	2. Virtual Adventure (Part 2)

**Chapter 2: Virtual Adventure (Part 2)**

* * *

Our 6 friends had just got started on their adventure with some gaming elements. Here, they're in the grasslands walking on the path. "How do we get started on this adventure game Uncle Scrooge?" Huey asked via the earpiece. "Ah bout that lad, check yer gear." Scrooge replied. Huey looked at the gauntlets he's wearing. He tapped the left one and something opened up and a screen displayed something. "Whoa! Stats!" Huey checked his stats. He's level 1 with some statistics like his heatlh, damage, speed and power.

"What's that?" Webby asked from behind. "Check your left gauntlet and you'll see." Huey replied as all checked. "Impressive. We start low but soon, we'll level up and grow stronger." Violet analysed. "Wait...how are we gonna level up?" Louie asked as all realized it. "Oh well, game over." said Lena when rustling can be heard from the grassy areas. "I smell danger." Webby can tell because the next thing it happened, "FLSH! FLSH! FLSH! FLSH!"

Several monsters at about 15 of them emerged armed and ready. Their health bars are displayed on top of them virtually. 5 of them are bull-like beast warriors armed with two-headed battle axes, 5 of them are boar-like beast warriors armed with dane axes and 5 of them are goat-like beast warriors armed with forearm axe blades worn on their forearms. "We're surrounded by an army of Axe Minotaurs, Boar Chargers and Goat Raiders." Huey described the enemies as they advanced towards them. "TWANG!"

One of the Goat Raiders took a hit from an arrow and his health bar decreased. "So this is how the game goes..." said Webby as she loaded another arrow on her crossbow and opened fired and then another until the Goat Raider lay on the ground dead. "Wow Webs! You gained some experience points!" Dewey exclaimed as he clashed with an Axe Minotuar. Yup, an experience bar appeared above her level and it increased.

"The more enemies we defeat, the more experience points we gain!" Huey exclaimed as he struck a Boar Charger on the guts and he fell dead and fuzzed out of the game. Huey then struck 2 more enemies and, "PING!"

"Lad, you just levelled up." Scrooge revealed. "I'm the greatest!" Huey boasted as he got ready to slay an Axe Minotaur when, "TWANG!"

"Mine!" Violet called out as, "Aw no fair! I was gonna finish it!" Huey groaned as nearby, Lena is backing away from some enemies. "How am I gonna fight with this?" She pointed her wand at them when the orb glowed and, "VEEOW!"

"IOOM!"

"Cool." Lena fired another blast and then, finished off all the enemies. By now, everyone levelled up at least. "Heh, so what's the best part about levelling up?" Louie asked dropping his axe on the ground.

"You'll find out soon lad. In tha meantime, continue to 'ave fun." Scrooge told them as he looked at his cards in which the scene revealed him, Gyro, Fenton, Manny the headless manhorse and Lil Bulb playing poker in the invention room.

Back in the game, the group continued their adventure and, "Another treasure chest!" Louie noticed as it's right in front of them. At the same time, some more enemies popping out and forming a circle around the chest. "We got 3 Sword Lions, 4 Dark Centaurs armed with twin axes and 5 Wicked Hyenas armed with maces and flails." Huey analysed the strength of the enemies. "Oh it is on!" Dewey charged head on while the rest made their move. It lasted for a while since the enemies are slightly tougher than the ones they faced just now and at least, everyone gained experience points. "Oh look. Some of them dropped loot." Lena exclaimed as Webby picked up a crossbow which appears to be more powerful than the one she's wielding. "Tha right gauntlets let ya check new weapons an arma! Dey have info for their stats an enhancements!" Scrooge revealed via the earpieces as Webby used her right gauntlet and it revealed that the new crossbow can do more damage and pierce multiple enemies. Huey found new leg armour and it revealed that it gives a 10 percent speed boost. "So in ya adventure, ya'll find lotsa loot to make ya stronger. Yer choice also to equip or unequip."

"That information is most useful Mr McDuck." Violet replied. "I wonder how long this is gonna take? I haven't touch my phone ever since the start." Louie replied. "Get used to it. At least you can do something productive like this." Lena replied as they adventured on.

**A while later...**

"This is so cool! We fought more bad guys, gained experience points and levelled up fast!" Dewey cheered as they stopped. Right in front of them is a forest. "Must be the next stage. Good thing we reached level 5 and unlocked awesome abilities!" Huey stated. "For I can phase dash past enemies and flank them! Not to mention I replaced my claws with wrist blades that can do area effect damage!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Every 5 levels, you unlock an ability to become stronger!" Scrooge revealed to them. "Heh. No wonder when I levelled up, I found I can toss miniature axes for a lethal kill but it has a long cooldown." said Louie. As for the others, Dewey can power up his attack strength and enhance the others' damage output, Webby can hurl explosive orbs, Violet can use fire arrows and Lena can cast lightning bolts.

"Okay...based on the data, we're entering the next area." Huey deduced as the group entered the forest via guided path. Inside, they passed by trees, rotted branches, logs, flowers and fungi grown around. "Oh look at what we have here." Huey stopped by to bend down and pick up a flower. "This is how I was named after." Violet recalled when she saw it as Huey showed it to her. "For me?"

"Just showing it to you but you can have it if you want." Huey replied not knowing that the others are staring at them and snickering. Then, "Oh look! Treasure chest!" Louie ran to claim it but, "No wait! It's a trap!" Webby called out as Louie grabbed onto it and then, rustling took place. "We must have stirred up the hornet's nest." said Huey and soon enough, 3 Killer Hornets, 3 Armoured Beetles, 3 Mutant Dragonflies, 3 Doom Ladybugs and 3 Spider Stalkers emerged from the trees, bushes and ground. "Oh snap." said Louie when one of the Spider Stalkers spewed a sticky web trapping him!

"What the? It's like these guys have abilities like us!" said Dewey. "Oh it is on!" Webby took out an explosive orb and hurled it at the Mutant Dragonflies dealing heavy damage on them. She then drew her crossbow and finished them off. Then, "I don't like the looks of those Webs." Lena pointed at the Doom Ladybugs as they flew towards them while glowing. "According to my calculations, they're dive bombing right at you guys for an explosion!" Violet realized as she used her ability and shot a fire arrow at a tree that burnt and collapsed onto 2 of the Armoured Beetles. "Looks like a good time to use my new magic power." Lena channelled the power through the staff and a purple bolt of lightning was fired. It struck all 3 ladybugs in one shot creating a massive explosion that blew part of the forest. During that, Dewey and Louie were thrown aside from it. "Finally I'm free!" Louie took one of his miniatur axes and hurled it at one of the Spider Stalkers on the face as it instantly lay dead. To end the fighting, Dewey boosted everyone's damage as they swiftly squashed the remaining insect monsters. "Excellent work. Now we open the treasure chest." Violet then took out the key. "Hidden inside a rock that was blown into pieces from the explosion just now." She then opened it which revealed some red liquid stored in flasks and jewels. "Treasure!" Throwing his axe aside, Louie dove inside the chest and relaxed in there like he's in a bath. "All the riches and fame is something in this game." He took one of the flasks, opened it and drank the red liquid as a transmission was suddenly voiced out. "I suggest you don't drink it Louie. It's poison."

"What the duck Uncle Scrooge?!" Louie exclaimed and was about to throw up when, "Just kiddin lad. It's actually a health potion in tha form of apple juice."

"Seriously..." Louie exclaimed as Dewey and Webby are seen exchanging jewels. "What can we do with the treasure?" Huey asked. "Simple, it converts into score points." And the jewels blitzed away. "NO! NO! NO! I was having a good time..." Louie groaned. "I guess we find treasure, earn points and once the game's over, we can see the final score." said Violet as Huey overturned the treasure chest for Louie to fall off.

**Several minutes later...**

"The scenery is nice." said Lena.

"Heh. I think we should take a break before we leave this perilous forest?" Louie suggested.

"Why not? A few minutes will do." said Huey as he leaned on the tree when suddenly, it started to shake. "I got a bad feeling about this..." said Dewey as he drew his sword. The tree then uprooted itself, dropped all the leaves leaving only a barren, natural walker with swinging branches. "Cursed Wood Walkers." said Webby as out of nowhere, a giant moth flew in to the fight. "Followed by the Ultimate Poison Moth." She added as the group got ready. "Webs and I will swat the moth. You guys will cut some firewood." Dewey suggested as he charged at the monster moth. However, it was in the air and the wings generated tornadoes launched right at him!

"Uh-oh." Followed by, "VOOM!" Dewey crashed onto some trees losing half of his health and part of the forest was damaged from the attack. "DEWEY!" Webby took action as she fired her crossbow but the monster moth has armour and it flies fast. "I'll just use these then!" Webby hurled an explosive sphere and it damaged the moth. "Based on the analysis, it has high health and armour!" Dewey noticed when he stumbled into something. Another treasure chest. "Whoa! Lucky day for Dewey! Keys aren't even needed for this one!" He opened it and something made his eyes sparkle.

Back at the fight, Violet levelled up because she did all the work firing fire arrows at the walking trees burning them to ashes. She then turned her attention to the monster moth firing some more arrows but the wind power was too great to blow the arrows away. "That doesn't look good." She thought as she took cover.

At the same time, more enemies appeared. "Rose Whippers and Razor Flowers? Nature's pretty wicked." Lena stated as the Rose Whippers tried to whip and swat her but she backed away and the Razor Flowers fired sharp petals at her. Lena dodged most of them but got a few slices. "Ugh! Louie! I'm almost done! Give me a hand!"

"Those Razor Flowers do a lot of damage!?" Louie then threw an axe at one of the them hitting it dead centre. "Ugh..." Lena started turning purple on her face as her health bar dropped further. "Poison!" Louie realized. "Now...you...know..." Lena's health is near zero so Louie took out the flask of health potion, dodged through the razor petals and got to Lena as he chugged the potion onto her mouth as she drank it. Immediately, her health bar has increased to half of her actual health. "Thanks." Lean thanked Louie when one of the razor petals struck his arm! "Oh well...time to return the favour.

Once both recovered some health, they got ready to fight the plant monsters...

...

...

...

Only to see them sliced up by Huey as he admired his wrist blades. "Got you guys covered." He stated as back to the monster moth, it went on a rampage attacking anyone it sees. "Guys! I need some assistance over here!" Webby kept firing her crossbow but the monster moth kept evading them. Lena then used some of her magic attacks. They worked at least. "But not good enough." She added as the monster moth fluttered down to go in for the devour. "Let's sacrifice Huey if that moth wants to eat one of us!" Louie suggested. "You idiot! It wants all of us for lunch or dinner or...I can't decide." Webby then thought of something. "Where's Dewey when we need him. And more like, when I need him so bad..."

"Get ready to be defeated monster moth! Dewey's gonna lure you like a moth to the flame which will be your doom!" From a tree, Dewey emerged with a new sword! "Most impressive! It's on fire! I bet it does bonus damage through the flames!" Violet calculated as Dewey jumped onto the head of the moth and struck it!

The moth screeched in pain as the flaming sword unleashed fire spreading to the body. Dewey then got off the moth as it screeched in pain some more and the flames finally engulfed it sending the burning cadaver to the forest. "IOOM!" The explosion burnt up some more of the forest as Dewey checked his stats. "Cool! Destroying that giant insect had me level up!"

"Dewey! That was amazing! You're awesome!" Webby cheered giving him a hi-5. "Thanks Webby. Luck was on my side for once when I stumbled onto these." said Dewey showing the group his new sword and, "A new shield?" Huey noticed. "Yup! Found a treasure chest with some new gear." Dewey replied as Webby checked out his shield through her gauntlet. "It says that this shield enables health regeneration!"

"Cool. The blue guy's starting to become tanky." Lena described. "Indeed." Violet agreed when she noticed something. "Is it just me or did that monster moth that was now reduced to ashes revealed the way out that will lead us to the next stage of the game?"

"Heh. It does. Though we have to walk there. But from here, the next area looks like a mix between a desert and a wasteland." said Louie. "Onward then my friends! To adventure!" Dewey declared as the group cheered and headed out.

**Soon enough...**

"From the grasslands to the forest and from the forest to here!" said Louie. Yup, the area does look like a mix between a desert and a wasteland. "Although it looks more like a wasteland than a desert." said Huey. "You can still see cacti at least for it's the only thing that relates to the desert." said Violet. Then as the group looked around, "BOOM!"

"Oh my gosh! Golems!" Webby exclaimed as Dewey checked them out. " 3 Rock Golems, 3 Granite Golems, 3 Stone Golems and one Giant Golem!" He exclaimed in shock. "And they sure have red eyes." Lena added. Not to mention that the golems are ready for battle as the stone ones fired pebbles from their hands, the rock ones started hurling rocks and the giant one along with the granite ones engaged them for a fistfight. "Let's do this!" All 6 best friends shouted in unison as they charged with their weapons and hyped for battle.

**The second part is done. I'm gonna wrap this up in the next chapter and soon enough, there'll be much more fun activities to plan out for the future chapters. Woo-hoo!**


	3. Virtual Adventure (Part 3)

**Chapter 3: Virtual Adventure (Part 3)**

* * *

**In the present day...**

"Got any sevens?"

"Nope."

"Got any threes?"

"Nil."

The poker game is still ongoing while at the screen, Huey is seen spinning around like a tornado with his wrist blades which appeared to be upgraded slicing down 4 Cactus Shooters, Dewey is seen using a new shield which formed a force field to shield himself and his aids from Sonic Harpies and Winged Demon Archers as they unleashed their projectiles and from inside the force field, Webby and Violet launches volleys of arrows at them. Louie is alone running from some Troll Brawlers and Pike Goblins as they chased but Lena saved him by casting a powerful tornado that swept them all up and she levelled up.

Now back at the poker game, "Kids sure adapt fast." Scrooge thought as he looked at the screen. This time, the 6 of them are seen clashing with Poison Scorpions and Desert Centaurs as Violet jumped on a centaur and struck 2 arrows on the body bringing it down. Webby was seen avoiding scorpion stings until one of them swat it's tail at her inflicting poison damage. Louie is seen smashing his axe on the ground and it released a wave of seismic energy stumbling down 2 of the Desert Centaurs. Lena then finished them off with a magic blast. Huey on the other hand got trampled by 2 more centaurs and in response, Dewey unleashed energy waves from his sword taking them down.

Scrooge smiled at this. "Halfway there. 2 stages left and tha game and test will determine tha results of this test drive!" He then checked his watch. "Still got plenty of time before dinnah."

**Back at the virtual game...**

"You took so much poison I have to give you 3 of my potion flasks." Dewey got Webby's health restored as Violet is seen tending to Huey. Louie and Lena are seen out the some weapons and armour dropped from the enemies slain. "I got some new armour installed for myself." said Louie. "And I got a new outfit to suit my powers and abilities." Louie turned around and gasped to see Lena wearing a dark purple magician's robe without the hood on her head. She wore white gloves and has a new magic staff. "Increases the amount of magic to channel, magical damage output and blah, blah blah."

"Heh. You do look much nicer in that robe." Louie added. "Oh really? Thanks then greenie." Lena thanked him but also thought. "I could have sworn I was blushing...oh well, just forget it."

"Alright guys, we're done with this stage and from the view I'm looking, our next stage is over there." Huey pointed at something. "Darkness." Webby exclaimed. "Oh yeah! We're going to battle some of the darkest, creepiest and scariest enemies in that stage!" Dewey cheered. Huey looked closely. "Oh no..I thought it's...oh duck."

"What wrong big bro? No guts to finish the game?" Louie asked while admiring a halberd which he acquired as a new weapon. Huey stared at his brother. "NO! You know what? We're finished with this stage! Let's go!" Huey went ahead as the others followed behind him. "Hey Violet, he looks kinda spooked huh?"

"Well Louie, from the look on his face, it appears he's hiding it while carrying a different face." She replied.

**A while later...**

Dark as the night, the group found themselves in a large graveyard. "And in front us is a dark and haunted castle..." Dewey spoke in a spooky voice as he poked his brothers. "GAH!" They panicked as Dewey smirked to himself. As time passed on, "The wind is howling louder, the feeling is getting darker, I got a bad feeling about this place that makes me feel ominous." Violet described the atmosphere as Webby checked a gravestone. "No inscriptions in foreign language?"

"BOOM!"

"AH!" Webby stumbled back as a skeletal hand popped out of it's resting spot. "They have sensed our presence!" Lena exclaimed. "Please don't let them eat my brain!" Louie panicked in fear as Dewey looked around. "Sword Skeletons, Armoured Axe Skeletons, Shield Skeletons, Skeleton Archers, Pyro Zombies, Shock Zombies, Undead Crawlers, Toxic Zombies and Undead Spellcasters?"

"Now that's what I call a huge army!" said Huey. "And I think they had us surrounded!" His legs shook in fear as the undead army shambled to the group. "Slow in speed but numerous in numbers..." Violet analysed them as she used a new ability which allows her to shoot 5 arrows in one shot splitting them apart. The arrows hit 5 zombies but they shambled on. "A headshot is the ideal way." Violet used the ability again and this time, "CHT! CHT! CHT! CHT! CHT!"

"Guys! Headshots are the only key to take them down!" She called out to the others. "Yes!" Webby hurled an explosive orb at some zombie blowing them up but, "Uh...guys? Why are their parts joining up?"

"I think it's their ability..." Lena guessed right as the zombies are whole again. Webby then threw 2 more explosive orbs but the result is the same. "I've seen it now..." Webby used a new ability. She fired an arrow that pierced through their heads in a line. "You know the drill, instant kills on the heads!" Dewey drew his sword and beheaded a Undead Spellcaster. Then, balls of fire, electric rays and poison spits were fired at Dewey by the zombies but he used his shield to block them. Then, one of the Undead Spellcasters unleashed a magic attack as it shot out a dark energy fist! "Uh-oh."

"POW!" The shield defense wasn't good enough as Dewey crashed onto a crypt. There, coffins opened up. "VAMPIRES!" Webby shouted as Dewey found himself surrounded by 5 of them as they laughed. "Back off!" Dewey swung his sword but they vanished with a poof and reappeared before him slightly far from him. "Testing me huh..." Dewey charged head on as the vampires opened their capes revealing vampire bats flying out for an all-out assault. They surrounded Dewey as they took turns annoying him! "Don't test my patience!" Dewey warned them while slashing one of the bats but it fluttered away and 2 of them fluttered in and when they dodged Dewey's attack, one or 2 bats will randomly play the game.

Back to Huey, "Shake off the fear and spin!" That spin is actually a new ability he unlocked through levelling up. "Not to mention I got longer and deadlier wrist blades!" Huey spun into a tornado and cleared a path beheading lots of enemies. He then took out a strange-looking weapon that looks like as if 3 scythe blades were attached together. Holding onto the centre, Huey threw it and sliced a lot of enemies in half and he can recall it back. "Slicing in half is not a bad choice. At least all they can do is crawl but they're still deadly in numbers." Violet stated as she stepped on a crawling half skeleton.

Meanwhile, Lena was completely surrounded as, "SHING!" Yup, her health got depleted but, "A good time to use a new spell that I unlocked from the level ups!" Lena raised her wand up as the crystal on it glowed and large fireballs rained down incinerating some of the undead. After that, she generated a tornado that sucked many foes into the vortex and then, launching them up in the air. Upon landing on the ground, they feel disoriented but no damage is taken. "Did I not mention that my new magic staff allows me to do this?" Lena channelled her power suddenly, copies of her appeared all over the graveyard. "One Lena, too many!" Louie and Webby cheered as Louie swung his halberd on the ground and 10 spikes popped out piercing a foe each, "Heh, I got this new trick from the previous stage."

"And I just got a new armour for killing vampires!" Webby showed him her right arm guard that has a grappling hook installed on it. Launching it, she sat on a decayed tree and got lots of clear shots on the heads. Speaking of vampires, Dewey is finally free and is back in action killing some more enemies. All over the graveyard, bones and rotting pieces of undead flesh and limbs are scattered especially the skulls and heads rolling off.

**Some time later...**

"How long have we've been doing this?" Louie asked the group as the entire graveyard is littered with bones and limbs as they fizzed away. Violet then check her stats. "I am almost reaching the max level..." She thought and then, "Give me a second."

"TWANG!"

"Uh Violet? It's dead already."

"Dewey, it's arm is twitching."

"I thought it's dead because I stabbed him on the neck!" Dewey protested as, "PING!"

"Finally..." Violet checked her stats. "Level 25...this is the max level I see and what's this? A new ability?" She read through, "Arrow Storm. Fires an arrow that splits and rains down a wave of numerous arrows on the ground. Interesting..."

"It seems like we have reached the max level of the game and unlocked ultimate abilities." Huey realized. "Definitely. The highest point of unleashing your full power has come to us!" Violet stated. "Cool! Let's check out our ultimate abilities!" Webby checked hers'. "Beam Projection Shot. Projects a beam of energy that pierces through enemies dealing massive damage. Also summons 6 crossbows in addition to the firepower...wow!"

"In my profile, I get to summon a dragon made out of magic to fight for me." said Lena. "Cool. My ultimate ability will shake things up and rumble the battle sending seismic waves and tectonic cracks." said Louie. "Shadow Spin Slash. Vanish and reappear in front of the enemy to critically deliver spin slashes. Ability can be repeated if enemies are near each other." Huey read his ultimate ability as Dewey is the last to check his. "Energy Strafe. Power up and dash your way around slashing and slicing enemies in your path..." Dewey was speechless. "That...is...so bruce!" (Bruce indeed. I still remember Ben voice acting Randy Cunningham. The 9th grade ninja)

"Finally! We're almost done with the game! The final stage lies in the dark and haunted castle." Huey stated. "This should be done in no time!" said Lena as the group charged inside.

**"BAM!"**

"We're in!" Louie swung his halberd as the group looked around. "It's only consisting of the main hall? Impossible!" Violet noticed. "Oh look. A throne!" Louie wanted to sit on it but, "Wait! Something's materializing!" Violet exclaimed as howling winds howled and a wicked laughter was heard. Soon enough, it appeared.

"What the duck was that?!" Dewey exclaimed. Sitting on the throne is a dark skeleton wearing decayed armour and crown on his skull and wields a sword full of dark energies. "The boss battle." Huey and Violet exclaimed together as the group got their weapons ready. As for the boss, he stood up and raised it's sword up as it glowed. Then, "BOOM!"

"We got company!" said Dewey as he and Webby stick together back to back. From the ground, 15 Headless Knights spawned from the ground. "More minions? Fine by me." Louie swung his halberd at 2 of them but they blocked his attack with their shields. Lena fired a magic blast but it appears to be ineffective. "Immunity to magic and range attacks!" Violet realized when she and Webby fired their arrows. "Well in that case." Webby grappled onto a pillar. Hanging there, "Group them together!" She called out. Dewey who was in the middle of a sword fight got the message and relayed it to the others, they ran around together with the headless knights pursuing them. "Got them where I needed them to be." Webby took out an explosive orb and threw it. It landed on the armour of the knights bouncing around a bit until it landed inside one of them dead centre.

**"IOOM!"**

"Explosions are awesome!" Webby cheered as she dodged a piece of flying armour that hit the wall stuck. Swords, shields and armour flew out from the explosion as Lena formed a shield to protect herself and the others.

Seeing this, the boss jumped onto the ground ready to fight. It swung waves of dark energy hitting all of them as they even got pushed onto the wall. "Huey, what's his stats?" Louie asked. Huey did an analysis. "Oh duck...everything is at the highest level! It'll take a long time to bring it down!"

"I'm certainly gonna try!" Webby then used her ultimate ability as her crossbow powered up channelling large amounts of energy. As it goes on, crossbows started to appear around her in holographic mode until 6 of them appeared powering up. "Locked on target." Webby had a clear shot. **"BDOW!"**

Beams of energy was released. In total, 8 as the beams pierced onto the boss. "Direct hit!" Dewey cheered. "Heh. This is too easy!" said Louie. But Huey felt uncertain about this. So he checked it's stats again. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

All looked at him surprised as he showed it to them. "Crap. Webs only took out 10 percent of the Chaos Skeleton Ruler's health." Lena noticed. "Heh. Good name you came up with for the boss." Louie exclaimed as the boss laughed and slammed it's fist on the ground. "Now what..." Lena wondered as she looked up and her eyes widen.

Above them, a portal opened up and a dark, energy fist swiftly descended down! "RUN!" Lena shouted as all looked up and attempted to run. **"IOOM!"**

Smoke cleared off as Lena coughed a bit. "How did that overpowered skeleton do that?" She thought as, "Webs!" All gathered around to see her down. Looking at her stats, "One hit and her health dropped to zero!" Huey realized as Dewey cradled to her. "No...No! How can the warrior like her easily get defeated!" Dewey wanted to cry but, "Avenge...me..." Webby then fizzed away in other words, disappeared.

The Chaos Skeleton Ruler laughed as, "The real fight begins!" Dewey drew his sword putting his emotions aside. "For Webby!" He thought looking at his shield. "The sword represents my fighting spirit and my shield will now represent hers'!" Dewey charged head on and clashed with the boss as a sword fight begins. During that, it raised it's sword up and 5 Armoured Mace Demons and 5 Armoured Axe Demons were spawned into battle. "Louie and I will deal with those vile demons!" Huey activated his wrist blades and clashed with one of them while Louie is in the middle of a lock on with another. Violet and Lena provided range attack support attempting to damage the boss at least.

"Burn damage time!" Violet used fire arrows and Lena endlessly launched magic blasts. The boss took some hits but still, it's armour sure has a high level of resistance. "I wish we had something better to hit this monster hard!" Violet wished. "You got it nerd!" Lena channelled her magic and used her ultimate ability. A dragon made out of pure, purple energy was manifested and did all the work on the demons and then, onto the boss. It breathed fire, blasted spheres of energy and wrecked havoc in the entire battlefield until it dissipates. "Too bad. The dragon can only be used for 30 seconds and at the cost of all my juice." said Lena. "All the ultimate abilities consume most of our juices." said Huey when the boss regained itself. "Heh. He lost some good health at least." said Louie. Then, the boss vanished. "Hey! Where did he go?!" Louie asked when it appeared behind him and, "SHING!"

"LOUIE!" All shouted as Dewey was next followed by Huey, Violet and Lena. "Sneaky trick..." Huey thought as he charged and clashed with the boss. He used his wrist blades to block it's sword attacks and then, "TING!"

"Yes! He disarmed it!" Dewey cheered but it was cut short as the boss got pissed off, grabbed Huey with it's bare, skeletal hands and breathe out, "POISON!" Violet shrieked as Huey soon was drained and thrown to the others. "Okay...I didn't...see this...coming..." Huey coughed a bit. "Sorry bros..." He then fizzed away. "Now I know how it feels to lose our oldest brother." said Louie as he got his halberd ready. "This is for Huey!" He ran and slashed the boss and again and again. This went on until, "Half of it's health is depleted." Violet analysed. "Nice moves Louie!" Dewey then got back in action and flanked the boss but it anticipated that and grabbed him! "Uh-oh." It then threw him onto Louie and they crashed onto the girls. "Enough is enough!" Lena fired a lightning bolt but the boss managed to pick up it's sword and block it. It then summoned more enemies. "And this time, he summoned 5 Copperhead Crushers and 5 Serpent Impalers." Violet stated analysed the snake-like enemies as the Copperhead ones have power fists and the Serpents have twin-headed spears. Each of them have the ability to bind their opponents as one of them slither up to Dewey and bound him by surprise. "HEY! I can't move!" Dewey struggled as he could feel that it's getting tighter.

Meanwhile, Louie have to get away from their tails as once in contact, the binding begins. Violet was hiding behind a pillar and used her ability as the arrow splits up and headshot half of the snake-like demons. But that blew her cover as one of them used it's tail to grab her and threw her to another it bound her. "Yup, there are advantages and disadvantages in fighting enemies." Louie and Lena soon got each other's back. "Any ideas greenie?"

"Hmmm...sharper than the sharpies..." Louie recalled those words and then, "Let's shake things up!" Ultimate ability time as Louie slammed the ground. All felt the rumble and all the demons got seismic energy built up below them and, "BOOM!"

Dewey and Violet are free and Lena finished the remaining demons with a single lightning bolt. "Oh yeah!" They hi-5 each other until the Chaos Skeleton Ruler powered up a large orb of dark energy and launched it! Seeing this, Lena formed a force field knowing that it can shield them. "IOOM!"

As the smoke cleared. "I don't like this..." Dewey thought and soon enough, Lena and Louie are both down with zero health. "I take it back...I never...expected it...to be...like this." said Lena. "Heh...see you...at the...other...side!" They fizzed away as the boss laughed some more. "Dang it!" Dewey struck a pillar a few times with his sword. "2 of us only? How can we beat this maniac?!" Dewey then looked around and saw Violet being grabbed by the boss as it unleashed a dark shockwave onto her. She then fell down. "Dewey...the rest...is up...to...you!" Violet fizzed away and now, it's a one-on-one fight.

"Alright that's it! I've had enough of this and I'm bringing you down! Even if I become a dead body!" Dewey raged himself as blue energy surrounded him. He threw his shield aside and channelled most of the energy onto his sword. The boss got it's sword ready as both charged head on. Once close, "ENERGY STRAFE!" Dewey went berserk slashing his sword around onto the boss. Slash by slash, he put his fury and power into it as the boss staggered back a lot. The only time the ability is over when all of the juice is drained up. "Oh duck. It needs time to refill itself." Dewey thought as he picked his shield. Right now, the boss's health has gone drastically low but still, it raised it's sword up and this time, more enemies. "Oh come on! What's with all this summoning and stuff?!" Dewey groaned as he got ready.

**One hour later...**

"HSSSSS...PING!"

"Oof!" Dewey fell off the bed chair with the helmet dangling from the virtual chamber. "DEWEY!" The other kids pounced on him for a hug. "Hey guys..." Dewey greeted as he looked at the screen. It has the title, **"GAME OVER!"** Literally in bold, capital letters. "Great. We lost. I was so close to finish the boss level."

"Ah don't worry lad. Dere's always a next time and not to mention tha game is a prototype." Scrooge stated. "WHAT?" The group exclaimed in unison. "Mr McDuck is correct. The game is just a prototype." Gyro Gearloose stated. "In other words, we came up with the game just to test it out in the virtual chamber and see how we can improve the game." Fenton Crackshell added. "And for once, my invention has worked out well! The game though can use some more test drives with extra gaming content to be improved or added in." Gyro stated proudly. "So sir, do I get a pay rise?"

"Nope." Scrooge replied as the staff was stunned. "I am not expected to be so easily bribed or requested for this. You are only one step ahead but many steps away to earn it Gyro. Now, if you excuse me, time to call it a day."

It now cuts to outside as Scrooge received a text message. After reading it, "C'mon lads an lasses. Cream of chicken soup with butter rolls awaits us at tha dining room!"

"YAY!" The kids cheered as Launchpad arrived driving the slightly damaged limo for the pickup.

**Oh yeah! Done at last! Now I can start planning and writing single or 2 part chapters for the oneshots. But still, expect 3-part chapters if ever. Woo-hoo!**


	4. Singing (1)

**Chapter 4: Singing (1)**

* * *

"Let's see...G chord." Dewey strummed the strings of the guitar with his fingers locking onto some of the strings 5 times. "Next...the C Chord." He practiced strumming the chord 5 times also. "Then...the-"

"Whatcha doing?"

"GAH!" Dewey nearly dropped his guitar as he looked behind to see Webby who appeared to have popped in from behind the couch. "Are you practicing on the guitar?!" Excitedly, she jumped onto the couch sitting beside Dewey. "Sing me a song! Please?" She asked nicely.

"Uh Webby..."

"Please Dewey?"

"Well...I...uh..."

"Please, pretty please?" Webby then went closer to him with adorable, puppy eyes.

"You see...I..." Dewey was cut off by Webby placing her cheek on his cheek still wanting him to sing her a song.

"Ugh! Fine..."

"YES!" Webby hugged Dewey so tight he dropped his guitar but lucky for him, he used his feet to catch at the cost of getting pain. "Ow..." He thought. After Webby let go, he picked his guitar up and got ready. "Did I ever mention to you that I'm a huge fan of Eastlife and Quackstreet Boyz?" (Reference!)

"Nope. But I wanna hear you sing!" Webby cheered. Dewey smiled. He really can't refuse her request. Seriously, the girl sure makes him happy in a way that she hypes him up for adventures and mysteries and other stuff.

So, he began strumming as Webby lay on the couch to hear him sing.

_An empty street_  
_An empty house_  
_A hole inside my heart_  
_I'm all alone_  
_The rooms are getting smaller_

_I wonder how_  
_I wonder why_  
_I wonder where they are_  
_The days we had_  
_The songs we sang together_

_And all my love I'm holding on forever_  
_Reaching for the love that seems so far_

(Pauses for a second)

_So I say a little prayer_  
_And hope my dreams will take me there_  
_Where the skies are blue to see you once again, my love_  
_Over seas from coast to coast_  
_To find the place I love the most_  
_Where the fields are green to see you once again, my love_

(Pauses for a second again)

_I try to read_  
_I go to work_  
_I'm laughing with my friends_ (Webby shared a laugh upon hearing this part)  
_But I can't stop_  
_To keep myself from thinking, oh, no_

_I wonder how_  
_I wonder why_  
_I wonder where they are_  
_The days we had_  
_The songs we sang together_

_And all my love I'm holding on forever_  
_Reaching for the love that seems so far_

(Same thing)

_So I say a little prayer_  
_And hope my dreams will take me there_  
_Where the skies are blue to see you once again, my love_  
_Over seas from coast to coast_  
_To find the place I love the most_  
_Where the fields are green to see you once again_

_To hold you in my arms_  
_To promise you my love_  
_To tell you from the heart_  
_You're all I'm thinking of_

(Dewey strums the guitar for several seconds while Webby watches with dazzling eyes)

_Reaching for the love that seems so far_

_So, so I say a little prayer_  
_And hope my dreams will take me there_  
_Where the skies are blue to see you once again, my love_  
_Over seas from coast to coast_  
_To find the place I love the most_  
_Where the fields are green to see you once again, my love_

(Webby enjoyed it so much she sang along in the last chorus of the song)

_Say a little prayer_  
_My sweet love_  
_Dreams will take me there_  
_Where the skies are blue to see you once again, oh, my love_  
_Over seas from coast to coast_  
_To find the place I love the most_  
_Where the fields are green to see you once again, my love_

Once Dewey finished his singing, Webby hugged him again. "Thank you." She whispered. "Hey, no problem Webby. I gotta say, getting the sheets and notes was worth it."

"Sheets and notes?" Webby asked. There was guitar case on the table in the living room. Dewey opened it revealing them. "Found them on the internet and got them printed from the librarian." Webby smirked knowing who he's referring to. "With them, I learnt the chords and tunes. In fact, I can even teach you."

"Teach me?" Webby's eyes dazzled again. "Yeah. Who knows? We can rock this world through music!" Dewey cheered fisting bumping the air. "YEAH!" Webby cheered and then, "But not today because I usually spend an hour in this and now, it's over."

"Well then, you wanna go and grab some burgers?" Webby asked.

"Sure." Dewey kept his stuff as he and Webby left the living room.

**And yeah, there's gonna be more of this in future chapters. And maybe add more songs from other sources. At least I know I don't own them. Just using them for reference. Woo-hoo!**


	5. Pie

**Chapter 5: Pie**

* * *

On a table in the dining room is an apple pie. The aroma is strong. The smell is addictive. And it's ready to be consumed. But there's only one person in the room. Just a female hummingbird, humming and reading a math book for some reason. "Why of course. Just another afternoon waiting for my friends and keeping myself busy." Violet replied flipping to the next page. She then looked at the pie. "Irresistible..." She's craving it right now and can't wait no longer so without hesitation, she grabbed the knife on the table, sliced it into 6 slices and, "Do I smell pie?"

From the door, Huey showed up smelling it. "The freshness of the pie is attracting me like a magnet!" He then sat across Violet as she put the knife down. "Am I expecting you only?"

"Oh yeah. Louie went with Uncle Scrooge to some millionaire club, Dewey is with our mom and Launchpad watching Darkwing Duck and Webby took Lena out for some ice cream."

"And you?"

"Well, bored. Nothing to do but read the JWG here and at the same time smelt the pie." Huey then smelled the aroma. "Tell me Violet. Did you make the pie yourself?" Violet said nothing for a moment. "Uh...yes?"

"Cool! I could use your help! Pie baking badge, your all mine!" Huey declared. "JW Pie contest. Winner earns the badge and gets to tour some pie factory."

"Did you just mention the pie factory? Why, I'd love to visit this place and study more on those baked goods!" Violet exclaimed. "And probably improve in the skill I have."

"Great! Winner also can bring a friend along." Huey added as he looked at the pie. "It's starting to get cold. We should dig in for ourselves."

"That would be unnecessary for us to be selfish and heartless to consume it all without leaving the rest to others. That is why I applied the mathematical equation known as division on the pie itself." Violet replied as she took a slice. Huey took one as well. Then, they smiled at each other. "Pie as in the Pi equation!" They cheered and dug in with stained beaks.

**Why do I have this feeling that on the first sleepover, Violet brought a pie? The answer? A new idea to work on this oneshot! Woo-hoo!**


	6. Street Smart

**Chapter 6: Street Smart**

* * *

"Spray cans. Check." Lena ticked it on her notebook.

"Carton of eggs. Check." Tick again.

"Toilet paper. Check." And again.

"Banana peels. Check." And again.

"Full soda cans." Check." (Oh screw this! Too much items in her list!)

**Skipping past 15 seconds...(HAHAHA!)**

"And last for not least, firecrackers."

"Checkmate."

"What?" Lena looked behind to see Louie drinking a can of Pep!. "There were actually 11 cans in your sling bag." Lean's eyes widen as she dug through. "You scheming duckling..."

"Heh. What I can say? I got the street smarts in getting what I want and easy money." Louie stated as he threw the can in the air and it seemingly went inside the trash bin. "Street smart huh? How about I show you mine? It's all fun and games once it gets started." Louie stared at Lena for a moment. Then, he had a sly smirk on his face.

**Downtown...**

"So where's the fun?" Louie asked prancing a bit in the alley. "Right here greenie." The sound of spray painting was heard and Louie was surprised. "Uh...isn't this called vandalism?"

"Seriously greenie, never heard of street art?" Lena asked as she continued the spray painting. Louie stared at her as time passes on. "The paint isn't gonna do all the work itself greenie. And I can't do all the work myself you know that." Louie just decided to check his phone and stopped for a moment. "I just forgot to ask you. What are you spray painting?"

"See for yourself." Lena replied as she shook the can and sprayed some more. Louie took a look and immediately, "Anyone green paint?" Lena gestured to the sling bag as Louie grabbed a can and the mischievous duo worked on the spray-painting.

**Soon enough...**

"Now that's what I call a work of art!" Lena declared as they hi-5 each other. All of a sudden, sirens are blaring. "Crap! The fuzz!" Lena exclaimed. "What do we do?! I don't wanna go to jail and see Uncle Scrooge's pissed off face!" Louie panicked. "Get it together greenie! Let's run further in!" Grabbing her sling bag, they ran further in as a bystander along with 2 cops showed up. "You said you saw 2 kids vandalising?" A pig cop asked the bystander who's a female crow. "Yeah. I came out of the supermarket and saw those kids spray-painting." She replied. "Yeah. I admit, that art is rich man." The hawk cop exclaimed as on the wall is a dollar sign painted green.

Now that they've seen it, "Oh well, I don't see the kids. They must have ran off." The pig cop assumed as they dispersed their way. From the alley, Louie and Lena emerged. "That was close." said Louie as he drank some Pep! "Well, we're done here. Next stop here we come." said Lena.

**And so...**

"I never expected Glomgold to insert a statue of himself in front of company building." Lena began as it cuts to the duo standing in front of the statue of him being proud and smug. Lena then took out a carton of eggs in which there are 12 inside. Louie took half as, "So we're just gonna defile the statue for fun?"

"Exactly." Lena replied as she got ready when, "You wanna try the catapult style?" Louie recommended. She looked at him surprised. "I'm all ears greenie." Louie took the carton and ripped it in half. He gave one half to Lena and he filled his with his eggs. Carefully, he leaned back adjusting his arm while his hand is supporting the carton. Lena now could see the style well so she did the same thing carefully. There were very few people outside the company minding their own business so, "On my signal, launch the catapults." said Louie. "And on my signal, run as fast as we can." said Lena. Both got ready and...

...

...

...

"FWIP! FWIP!'

"CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!"

Lena grabbed Louie as they ran out of here quickly just in time Glomgold came out. "Lunch break at last and-WHAT THE!? WHO EGGED MY BEAUTIFUL STATUE!?"

It now cuts to the streets as Louie and Lena are laughing. "That was priceless!" said Louie. "You cracked me up on your style of egging!" said Lena as they fist bump for their next plan.

**Later...**

"Seems like we gave this house a new decoration." said Louie as it cuts to the scene as he and Lena are admiring a house that has been littered with loads of toilet paper. After that, they went to the park and targeted random distracted civilians by leaving banana peels in front of them secretly. Most of them are using their phones and they ended up with humorous falls on their faces or posteriors that made the cup cover their beaks from laughter. Louie was even smart enough to 'tip' the victims to find the nearest phone shop to repair their device which resulted in fast cash.

After that, they went to Waddle and there, "What's inside this paper bag that you gave me?" Louie asked as he drank some Pep!. "One, don't ask me what's inside and two, don't smell it or open it. It's part of the fun in being street smart." It appears there's nobody outside Waddle but security cameras at the front building are active. "I'm not worried. That's why we're gonna do this from a distance that they can't see us or spot us." said Lena as she took out a lighter. "Looks dangerous." said Louie. "I know. That's why you go first. I light the bag, you throw it immeidately. I'll do the same to mine." Lena assured to him with explanation. So Louie got ready as Lena lighted the bag below it. Fire started to form as Louie threw it and it landed before the front entrance. "Nice." Lena made her move and soon enough, 2 full, burning paper bags are on the ground as Mark Beaks came out using his phone. "Yes! Yes! Yes! More likes! More popularity points and-wait a minute...what's that smell and what did I step on-AHHHHH!"

In panic mode, Beaks stomped on the burning bags only to realize. "EWWW! Gross! Why is there so much disgusting manure in those bags and on my feet and-oh no, FIRE!" Well that has gone from bad to worse as Waddle ended up in a blaze as firefighters arrived to put out the fire while the mischievous duo are roaring with laughter in the nearby bushes and yet, no one noticed them.

**Sometime later...**

"It's getting late Lena. We should head home before it gets dark and I'm hungry." Louie reminded her. "Relax. One last trick for the day and it involves this!" Lena then opened her sling bag and, "What the? How many did you drink?"

"Half I guess. Good thing I took a bathroom break after we played with Waddle hot." Louie replied and he burped. Lena groaned that the soda cans aren't enough. "But after the bathroom break, I bought 12 more cans with the cash I earned from the park."

"That explains why there's a plastic bag beside you." Louie looked to his right and nodded. "Well, let's this over with." Lena emptied her bag as soda cans, firecrackers and tape are dumped out. "What are we gonna do?" Louie asked. "You'll see." Lena replied.

**Soon enough...**

"So this is it right?" Louie asked. He and Lena got their supply of soda cans ready as it appears that they are taped up with 2 firecrackers. "Shake them all and toss em over!" said Lena. "Over and into the Beagle Boys' turf. Real dangerous but sounds like fun." Louie and Lena got shaking them. Each can they shook is a minute and once all are shook, Lena lighted all the firecrackers. "Won't they blow up because-"

"Relax greenie. These babies only blow up if triggered." Lena then shook the soda can making Louie under what she's talking about. Not to mention that the firecrackers have long delay fuse. So once ready, "Soda for the beagles!" They cheered and the cans went hurling into their turf!

**Inside...**

All the Beagle Boys are taking afternoon naps as the soda cans dropped in. Black Arts Beagle was the first to wake up. "SODA!" He shouted as all the beagles woke up. "I call first!" Big Time shouted. "Out of my way! I'm taking that!" Bad Attitude yelled as due to the limited amount, brawling took place as, "Can we all just share the soda?" One of the 6th Avenue Friendlies suggested.

**"NO!"** All the Beagle Boys as the brawling continues on until Ma Beagle woke up. "What's all this racketeering ruckus?!" She demanded to know until she looked to see a soda can. "Oh. Well, I could use a drink." She picked up, opened the can but stopped halfway. "Wait a doggone second...what are those?" The firecrackers she's referring to as the soda can started to shake violently from the partial opening.

Now it cuts to a view of the junkyard, **"IOOM! IOOM! IOOM!"**

**Soon enough...**

All the mishaps and stuff sure was crazy but fun for Louie and Lena as both of them are seen sitting at the amphitheatre dipping their webbed feet in the water. "I gotta admit Lena. Your style of street smarts was cool."

"Thanks greenie. You're not half bad when you started tagging along with me and doing the stuff." Lena replied. "Oh look. Sunset. Always enjoyed looking at the radiant orb go down." As they continued watching the sunset, they huddled closer as they placed their hands on each other's shoulders resulting in a side hug. "Heh. I'm starting to like this girl." Louie thought.

**I never thought that I'll write about these 2 for the first time. It's a good start at least. Not to mention the dream episode that I watched recently. Good one I must say, Lena has friends and is completely safe. Woo-hoo!**


	7. Card Duel (Part 1)

**Chapter 7: Card Duel (Part 1)**

* * *

"Perfect Machine King! Direct attack Louie!"

"IOW! IOW! IOW! IOW!" (Rockets fired away)

"IOOM! IOOM! IOOM! IOOM!" (Louie being direct attacked and lost all his life)

"No fair Huey! I got better monsters than you!" Louie whined as Huey walked to him and checked his deck of cards. "Seriously. That is one unbalanced deck." Huey stated when Dewey and Webby showed up. "Whoa what the dew is going on in here?" Dewey asked.

"We're playing Duel Monsters." Huey replied. "What?" Webby asked. "Duel Monsters. A card game that Uncle Scrooge came across long time ago. Not to mention we found the stuff in the garage." Louie replied as he showed them his deck. Webby took a card and read it. "Pinch Hopper. That's a monster card?"

""It's an effect monster card." Huey corrected her as he and Louie allowed them to have a look at their cards. "How did Uncle Scrooge came across this game?" Dewey asked. "According to history before we met him, he was with Gyro watching him build a invention that enables dimensional travel. Once completed, Scrooge travelled inside and entered a new universe where this card game originated from." Huey explained. Webby ooh at this but Dewey was quiet and shows no interest for some reason. "He spent a week learning the game and befriending many duelists. Among them is the legendary King of Games whose identity is not known to Scrooge but after a week, Gyro's invention suddenly went out of control for unknown reasons resulting in Uncle Scrooge being brought back to this current universe not before he was given a aprting gift."

""Which is a large chest full of decks of cards and some duel disks that we're wearing on our left forearms." Louie finished Huey's story as, "And while he's doing that, I reconstructed my deck so Huey, let's duel again!"

"Okay, let's see if you improved." Huey replied as they left the room. "C'mon Dewey! Let's go and check it out!" Webby suggested. "Gee Webby...I...uh...find it boring though." Dewey replied. "Oh come on! It's not so bad if you don't try it out!" Webby grabbed his hand and they went to the garage.

When they arrived, "Louie mentioned that the cards are kept in a large chest..." Using her flashlight from her smartphone, Webby scanned a bit and, "Bingo!" They went to check it out as Webby jumped in causing some cards to scatter out. "Oh look! A duel disk!" She tossed Dewey one as he caught it and fell flat onto the ground while Webby dug around scattering more cards. "Ooh. Gearfried the Iron Knight, Blue Flame Swordsman, Divine Knight Ishrak, Vorse Raider, Warrior Dai Grepher, Axe Raider, Maximum Six..." Webby sure is having fun looking at the many cards she comes across but Dewey? He wasn't in a mood to dew this. "I don't see why Uncle Scrooge considers this treasure. It's just a-" Something tells him that there's soemthing ultra rare on the floor. He bent down and picked up a normal monster card. "Wow...A white dragon with blue eyes..." He was amazed as he looked at his shirt and the card. "Well, well, well, we have something in common regarding colour. Hmmm..." Dewey looked around. "Aha!" He thought. Another 2 copies of the same card! He took them as, "DONE!" Webby jumped out off the chest with her duel disk attached to her left forearm. "I built my deck of warriors and beast warriors!"

"Because you literally are a warrior beating up lots of bad guys with your own hands and feet. You dew got the style and reference to yourself." Dewey complimented Webby and she hugged him for that. "By the way, did you build your deck?"

"Not yet..." Good thing he hid the cards under his shirt when Webby popped out off the chest. "Alright then, I'll just go and look for your brothers! They got to see my new deck!" Webby then grappled her way up, jumped around and out of the room she goes. Dewey was relived as he looked at the cards on the ground. "Hey...most of them have pictures of dragons!" He noticed and then, an idea struck him.

**Several minutes later...**

"Done!" Dewey admired his deck slotted in his duel disk. "But there's still something missing..." He decided to check the chest and there, "No way..." A spell card and a purple card that made Dewey's eyes sparkle. He added both cards in his deck when Webby showed up again. "Dewey...we have a problem!"

**Outside...**

"What just happened?" Dewey asked Webby as she pointed at Huey and Louie. Both of them are curled up and sobbing uncontrollably. "Huey! Louie!" They ran to them as Huey looked at them. "He...He beat us...big time!...He...He...He took my deck!" Huey then started bawling as Louie was next. "Same thing! A...A gamble we took!...And the...And then...WAAAAAAAAH!"

"Who did you guys duel?" Webby asked. "That would be me." Both looked up and Dewey was furious. "Doofus Drake!" Oh no, the spoiled brat is back. "How did you get your hands on the cards and duel disks?!" Webby asked. "Your pilot is so easy to bribe. Chewing gum is all I need." He replied. Both smacked their foreheads. "Launchpad is so easily vulnerable." Dewey mumbled. He then faced Doofus. "I don't know how you beat my brothers but how you did it is humiliating!"

"Yeah! I'll duel you to make you pay!" Webby declared. "NO!" Webby stared at Dewey. "Dewey..."

"He's mine Webby! I can't see my brothers suffer like this. Not after what he did. I'm gonna show him my fighting spirit in this duel!" Dewey then activated his duel disk but an error appeared. "Oh my...you know well that you should have 40 cards in your main deck. Did you miscalculate? You're such a fool." Doofus mocked.

Dewey was livid as he checked his deck. "39? Gee...how will I-" That's when Webby took his deck, slotted a card in and shuffled it for him. "What card did Webby put?" He thought as, "Here, do your best. I believe in you and I know you can do this for the first time!" Webby encouraged him. Dewey smiled at this as, "Are you done? I have a duel to win and once I win, I will take all your cards and duel disks and they'll be all mine forever." Doofus boasted.

"We'll see about that!" Dewey replied as he and Doofus got ready.

**"DUEL!"**

**Ho! Ho! Ho! Did I not mention that I'm an avid fan of Yu-Gi-Oh! The duel monsters card game that was brought to life in the anime sure brightens me because they're so cool! Hope I don't mind to myself to add this franchise in this chapter. Oh yeah, duel! Woo-hoo!**


	8. Card Duel (Part 2)

**Chapter 8: Card Duel (Part 2)**

* * *

Dewey and Doofus began their duel with 4000 life points and 5 cards in their hands. The winner will keep all the cards and duel disks forever. A duel with a heavy gamble aka ante.

"I shall go first." Doofus drew a card. "The magic card. Graceful Charity. I draw 3 cards and discard 2 from my hand." He drew 3 cards and discarded 2 cards. "Giant Germ(1000/100) in attack mode and 2 face cards. Turn end." Easy for him as a germ made out of virus and disease emerged on his field.

Dewey was stunned at Doofus' move. "My turn!" He drew a card and examined them. "In order to win this duel. My cards and I must be one! As a team!" He thought as he looked at his cards. "I place 2 face down cards." Dewey set them. "Let's go Axe Dragonute(2000/1200)!" Dewey summoned the monster as a dragon armed with an axe emerged. It roared and swung it's axe. "Axe Dragonute! Slice the face down monster!" Axe Dragonute flew to slice it when, "Dummy! Trap card open! Crush Card Virus! All the monsters on your field and deck that has 1500 attack points and more will all be destroyed and sent to the graveyard! AHAHAHA!" Doofus laughed. "That's how he beat us brutally! What humiliation we had!" Louie exclaimed as he continued crying.

Webby was shocked to hear this but, "Wait, Dewey's not afraid of the trap card?"

Reason is, "Hey Doofus. Traps cards are meant to destroy monsters, damage life points through effect or more to go but..." Dewey opened one of his face down cards. "WHAT!" Doofus was pissed. "Trap Jammer. Your virus card is negated and dewstroyed!" And it happened as Axe Dragonute sliced Giant Germ. Doofus screamed in rage as his life points dropped to 3000. "Unfair! Unfair! UNFAIR!" He pouted. "But no matter, when Giant Germ is destroyed, you take 500 damage and I can special summon the same monsters from my deck in attack mode!"

"Wait a minute...you have 3 of the same copy?!" Dewey asked in shock. He nodded and Dewey looked at his disk to see that his life points dropped to 3500 and Doofus special summoned 2 more Giant Germs. "Perfect. My turn!" He drew a card and, "Time to tribute summon! Meet Zoa(2600/1900)!" The Giant Germs were tribute summoned and a blue fiend appeared. "Zoa! Kill that Axe Dragonute!" Zoa leapt and took it down. Dewey's life points dropped to 2900. "I'll end my turn right after I place a face down card." Doofus sets it as Dewey made his move. "My turn!" He drew a card. "I'm gonna add more cards in my hand with this spell card! Pot of Greed! I draw 2 more cards!" Dewey drew 2 more cards. "Not good. I need to find a way to turn this duel around!" He looked at the field for a moment. "Lancer Dragonute(1500/1800) in defense mode and a face down card. Done with my turn." Dewey got everything in place as a dragon armed with a lance appeared in holographic form.

"You're a sad duck loser." Doofus insulted. "My turn." He drew a card. "Victory is mine! This card I drew can be special summoned by banishing 3 fiend type monsters from my graveyard."

"What the duck..." Dewey was shocked as, "You're banishing the 3 germ cards right?"

"Exactly. I'll show you how futile it is to beat me! Say hi to Dark Necrofear(2200/2800)!" A demonic humanoid holding a doll appeared. "HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Who's the best now huh? Dark Necrofear, destroy Lancer Dragonute!" And the monster fired an energy beam from it's eyes. "Sorry not sorry! Attack Nullification!" Dewey opened another trap card to negate the attack. "And your turn ends immediately once I activate it."

"You lucky punk..." Doofus Drake grumbled as Dewey is next. He drew a card. "Bingo!" He thought. "The magic card! Swords of Revealing Light! It seals your monsters for 3 turns!" Dewey activated the card as swords made out of pure, light energy sealed the 2 monsters. "That will buy me time to at least...create a miracle." Dewey thought with a little worry though.

From behind, "This is tense! Dewey may be duelling for the first time but Doofus was a step ahead of him in summoning his monsters." Webby thought. "Oh Dewey. Please win this...my heart even beats nervously..."

Doofus smirked. "Stalling me huh? Good, I can at least build an army of powerful monsters. My turn then." Doofus drew a card and studied his hand. "Heh. Heh. Heh. First turn will pass from the Swords of Revealing Light. So..." Action time. "I shall activate Pot of Greed." He drew 2 cards. "And open one of my 2 face down cards. Double Summon! I can do 2 summons for this turn! First, I summon Headless Knight(1450/1700)." A knight with no head and armed with a sword and shield is summoned. "Second, I tribute summon Legendary Fiend(1500/1800)!" A scary and horrifying fiend appeared. "Nice move. I'll make use of that." Dewey commented on. "I open my face down card! Double Spell! This card allows me to use a magic card from your graveyard allowing me to use it's effect! But first, I discard one magic card." Dewey discarded a magic card and, "I'll use Pot of Greed's magic." He drew 2 cards. "You're only good at drawing cards but not at destroying my monsters. Oh well, I end my turn."

Dewey could see that as he proceed on with his turn. He drew a card and looked at his hand. "I got what I needed!" He thought. "I summon Lord of Dragons(1200/1100) in attack mode!" He summoned a spellcaster type monster for some reason. "And this card will reinforce my army! The Flute of Summoning Dragon! It lets me special summon 2 dragon type monsters on my field!" Dewey then used his 2 cards as one of them appears to be shining. "What's that?" Webby thought. "Meet my dragons! Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000) and Blue Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500)!" Dewey summoned them as a black dragon with red eyes appeared and a white dragon with blue eyes appeared.

"BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!?" Huey and Louie exclaimed as they shook off their emotional wailing and went to witness the duel. "How did Dewey get his hands on an ultra rare normal monster card!?" Huey exclaimed. "Yeah! We found the chest and Uncle Scrooge told us about how cards are valued normal, rare, super rare and ultra rare!" Louie exclaimed.

On the field, "Not bad. He got some good cards I can give him that..." Doofus thought as Dewey ended his turn. Doofus then drew a card. "One turn left for the spell card to expire." He thought as he looked at the card he drew. "I must admit. You like to play monsters with high attack power huh? I'll give you one."

"Huh?" Dewey was confused when suddenly, Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon were tribute summoned. "Yes. They are. Because this monster can be special summoned onto my opponent's field. Turn up the heat Lava Golem(3000/2500)!" Doofus Drake shouted and a golem made of lava appeared. "What the...you just removed my dragons!" Dewey exclaimed. "But good thing he didn't use Lord of Dragons. I need that guy to be part of my strategy..." He thought. "I'll place a face down card and end my turn. Oh, I almost forgot. Look at Legendary Fiend. Do you see anything interesting?'

"Nope. I-" He stopped. "It's attack points went up?!"

"By 700 during my standby phases. It's own monster effect." Now it's current stats. (2200/1800).

"My turn!" Dewey drew a card. "I can't damage your life points due to your magic card but Lava Golem can through it's own monster effect!" Doofus declared. "Eat lava Dewey! 1000 of your life points are gone!" Lava Golem damaged Dewey as his life points dropped to 1900. He looked at his 2 cards. "I'll play them all face down and end my turn."

"Now he has no cards in his hand!" Louie exclaimed. Webby was scared to hear that.

"Pathetic. I draw." Doofus drew a card. "The card face down on my field is a trap card known as Radiant Mirror Force. At least the activation required is when he has at least 3 monsters or more in attack position! Victory is mine and defeat is for Dewey!" Doofus thought. "I shall play Gil Garth(1800/1200) in attack position and a face down card. Done." The Swords of Revealing Light then expired.

"My turn!" Dewey drew a card and Lava Golem damaged him again reducing his life down to 900. "I can't get rid of Lava Golem! I'll have to endure on my next turn." Dewey thought. "This card will restore my life at least! Dian Keto the Cure Master! I regain 1000 life points!" Dewey's life rose up to 1900. "And I open my face down card! Nightmare's Steelcage!"

"KLANG!"

A cage dropped onto Doofus and his monsters. "Useless! Useless! USELESS!" He shouted. "I know. 2 turns only you'll be sealed." said Dewey. "And I hope I can draw a monster card to tribute summon Lava Golem!" He thought. "Turn end."

"My turn! And Legendary Fiend shall increase it's attack points!" Result, (2900/1800). Doofus drew a card. "Upstart Goblin. I draw another card at the cost of letting my opponent gain 1000 life points." Dewey's life points increased to 2900. "And I summon Doomcaliber Knight(1900/1800)!" A skeletal warrior riding on a zombie horse appeared. "And I open my face down card! The one that I set in my previous turn! Gift of the Mystical Elf! For every monster on the field, I gain 300 life points per monster!"

"There are 8 monsters on the field...He gains 2400 life points!" Huey realized. Doofus was pleased as his life increased to 5400. "Turn end." Doofus stated.

Dewey's next as he drew a card and Lava Golem reduced his life points to 1900. "Wait a minute..." He looked at the card he drew and then, a flashback took place.

_Scene shows Webby slotting a card in his deck and shuffling it._

"Thanks Webby. You gave me the miracle I need. Now, I need to create my miracle." He sets the card and ended his turn. "Now that it's my turn, Legendary Fiend shall boost it's attack points and Nightmare Steelcage should be over once I end my turn right?" said Doofus as he drew a card. "I shall tribute Gil Garth and Summon The Earl of Demise(2000/700) in attack position!" The summon is successful as a zombie dressed like an earl and armed with a deadly sword appeared. "Doofus uses too many scary looking monsters." Webby noticed. "He makes us fear them to the point of losing..." said Huey as Doofus ended and the steel cage is gone. Not to mention this. (3600/1800).

Dewey took his turn as he drew a card and Lava Golem cut his life down to 900. "YES!" He thought. "Doofus! I don't need your stupid Lava Golem anyone! I sacrifice Lava Golem and Lancer Dragonute to summon my second Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"WHAT? Then that means-"

"You know it Doofus. 3 of the same card!" Dewey cheered and danced a bit as his dragon appeared ready to fight for him. "Okay then. I end my turn."

Doofus was stunned for a moment. Then, he roared with evil laughter. "All you did is summon an ultra rare weak monster?! What a joke you are! Pathetic excuse to duel me is a waste of time! I'll just use all my monsters and direct attack you even if your life is nil!" Doofus drew a card as Legendary Fiend got it's strength enhanced. (4300/1800). "I sacrifice Doomcaliber Knight to tribute summon Inferno Hammer(2400/0)!". A big, red humanoid brute wearing a skull mask and armed with a huge hammer appeared. "I open my other face down card! Banner of Courage! During Battle Phase, all my monsters will get a boost of 200 attack points added to their strength!" So all 5 monsters get a boost. The results? Zoa(2800/1900), Dark Necrofear(2400/2800), Legendary Fiend(4500/1800), The Earl of Demise(2200/700) and Inferno Hammer(2600/0).

"It all ends now Dewey! Perish before my monsters! Legendary Fiend! Waste his weak dragon!" Doofus shouted as Legendary Fiend lunged at Blue Eyes. "Never call my Blue Eyes weak! I don't care what you say about my deck! But the cards I have will always answer me! They helped me to create a miracle and I'll prove to you once and for all becasue attacking me has led to your downfall!"

"is your boring speech done?" Doofus asked.

"Yes." He first turned to Webby. "Thanks for the card you added to my deck! Trap card open! Mirror Force!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Doofus was in great shock as, "Cheater! You ruined the entire duel!"

"Cheater? I told you just now, the cards always answer me to help create this miracle! And since Mirror Force is activated, all your monsters in attack position are destroyed!" Legendary Fiend is then thrown off and crashed onto the other monsters and boom, all destroyed. Doofus is in a state of disarray as, "Now let's finish this!" Dewey drew a card. "Card of Sancity! We draw till we have 6 cards in our hands!" Doofus did nothing due to his previous turn as Dewey drew 6 cards. "No way...I got everything I need!" He thought. "Time to end the duel! Monster Reborn! The first Blue Eyes is back to join the second!" It did. "And I got the third one in my hand so I can use this magic card, "Fusion!"

All gasped as the 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons fused to form, "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon(4500/3800)!" Dewey cheered and danced as a large, 3 headed white dragon appeared. Seeing this, "The fact that you'll end the duel is a bluff! Fusion Monsters can't attack on the turn they are fusion summoned." Doofus pointed. "Ouch." said Louie but, "I am aware of your advice Doofus. "Magic Card Quick Attack! Now my ultimate dragon can attack you this turn instead of waiting! Plus, I'll make it look cool by giving him a weapon. And here it is! Axe of Despair! 1000 attack points for my ultimate dragon!" The axe appeared and the dragon wielded it. (5500/3800)

"Yes! He can direct attack Doofus in one shot!" Huey exclaimed. "Go Dewey! Dewey you can dew it!" Webby cheered. "All I have left is a normal summon. Alexandrite Dragon(2000/100) join the party." A magnificent dragon appeared. "You're finished Doofus! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! End all of his life points now!" The fusion monster powered up beams of energy from it's mouth.

But, "No, no, no, no, no, NO! Your efforts are futile! Trap card open! Radiant Mirror Force! Your monsters are now destroyed since there are 3 of them!" Doofus shouted in anger and rage as all gasped. "He's doomed." said Louie.

But Dewey isn't fazed for some reason and Webby even noticed it. "What's that look on your face! You lost! You lost!" Doofus whined. "It is you who lost and why? Because of Lord of Dragons." Dewey stated. Doofus then noticed his dragons aren't destroyed after the Radiant Mirror Force activation. "When you activated this trap card to destroy my dragons, Lord of Dragons has a monster effect that as long as it's on the field, all dragon type monsters are unaffected by monster, spell and trap card effects! And thus, it sacrifcied itself to allow my dragons to give me the victory! Direct attack Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" That's the sound of Doofus wailing in bitterness over the defeat as, "IOOOOOOOM!"

The duel is over as all holographic images fizzed away. "I hate this game!" Doofus grumbled to himself as he threw the cards and duel disk and ran off. "Dewey! You did it!" Webby cheered hugging him. "I can't believe you beat Doofus despite your disadvantage!" Huey exclaimed. "Can I trade some of my cards for those ultra rare dragons you have?" Louie. "Dat wus a fabulous duel lad." All looked behind to see Scrooge. "Uncle Scrooge? You've been watching my duel from the start?" Dewey asked. "Of course lad! Ya know, back then when I entered dat universe and got used to dis card game, tha King of Games once taught me something called, "Tha Heart of tha Cards."

"What's that?" asked Huey. "It's a bond between a duelist and his cards in which they link together an miracles happen during tha outcome of duels between it. Dewey sure gained that bond when he first duelled dat spoiled menace." Scrooge stated. Dewey just smiled as, "Hey Dewey! Let's duel! Your dragons versus my warriors!" Webby challenged him. "Dewl accepted!"

As for Huey and Louie, "Heh. I think I've learnt something new and important in duelling." said Louie. "I can agree with you." said Huey as they along with Scrooge watch Dewey and Webby begin their duel.

**If there's one thing I know about writing a duel, you need to remember what cards they summon, set and use. A lot of work it is. But watching the anime has allowed me to visualize the duels and how I can write it out. Man, I'm never too old for Yu-Gi-Oh. I even played the mobile app, Duel Links. Woo-hoo!**


	9. Hairstyles

**Chapter 9: Hairstyles**

* * *

"SLEEPOVER!" Webby cheered jumping around her room. Lena was there smiling. "You really are excited for this huh Webs?"

"I can't wait no longer! By now she should be here!" Webby stated when there's a knock on the door. "Webbigail. Your friend's here." The voice of Beakly was sounded through. "VIOLET!" Webby shouted as she opened the door and there, is Beakly with Violet as the hummingbird went in. "I brought pie as usual with some extra sugar-free snacks."

"Like potato chips and flavoured crackers?" Lena guessed.

"Exactly." Violet dropped her stuff and unpacked her bag. "Dinner's in an hour girls." Beakly reminded them as she left the room. The 3 girls then gathered together. "Any plans tonight?" Violet asked. "Haven't decided yet." Lena replied. "But we'll get to that soon enough." Webby added. "Very well then." Violet replied as the 3 girls decided to go outside for some fresh air.

**That night...**

The trio are in the room to begin their sleepover. As usual, Webby wore her long sleeved PJs, Lena wore her white shirt and black shorts and Violet wore her green shirt and blue green shorts. "So...what should we do for the night?" Violet asked. Webby and Lena however still didn't haven't decided yet. "Well while waiting, I'll just read a book." Violet took out one and started reading it when Lena noticed something. "You're reading a book about hairstyles?"

"So?" Violet asked. "I borrowed it from the library tonight. Just reading it for interest points."

"Webs, I got an idea for this sleepover." Lena went to the one of the shelves and took out some kit. "Ooh. Now I see what you're planning." Webby exclaimed quietly as she and Lena made preparations.

**A few minutes later...**

"Hey Violet, can we ask you for something?" Webby asked. She put the book aside. "Yes? Ask me anything."

"Good." She grabbed her hand and she soon found herself sitting in front of a mirror. "What's this all about?" She asked. "Something to do with style." Lena replied as she removed the scrunchie off her hair as it was brought down past her neckline. "Wow...long, curly black hair! Lena, let's run some styles!"

"Oh yeah Webs." Lena cheered. Violet was surprised because the next thing she knew it, Webby is coming her hair straight and after that, she tied her hair into a ponytail. "How do you look?"

"Uh...looks okay I guess." Violet replied. "Nice." Lena is reading her book. "Next hairstyle Webs." Webby got to work and took out some bows. "I have your signature colour for you Violet." Lena decided to do the hiar and in 2 minutes, Violet found herself looking at the mirror that has herself with pigtails with the bows tied for it. Webby and Lena gave each other thumbs up and to Violet. "I look ridiculous." She then laughed. "But it's so much fun! Next hairstyle!"

Soon enough, Violet had a braided ponytail with mini bows decorated. And then, she had braided pigtails with the same mini bows used and a few more hairstyles used to the point that her hair got messed up. "Well, I must say it was experimental to try out the many hairstyles on my hair. Now, it's my turn to play with your hair."

"Alright nerd. Let's play with Webs!" Lena had Webby sit down and although her hair is short, Lena and Violet were still able to make use of it as they tied Webby' hair around. Short ponytail, short pigtails, braided version of both styles, small bun and some more like spiking her hair literally in style and ruffling it to tie bows around the strands and once it's done, Webby's hair is a mess. "I look AWESOME!" She squealed in delight. "Lena's the last!"

"Oh...uh..."

"Don't be a chicken! It'll be fun! Violet and I got into the fun already!" Webby assured to her as she and Violet had Lena sit down. "This may be difficult to style. Her hair's the shortest among us." Violet stated. "We don't need to style it." Webby replied taking out a supply of hair dye. Violet smirked in amusement.

**Soon enough...**

"You really got me for this one Webs." Lena was looking in the mirror. Her hair is messed up differently. Multi-coloured it is. "10 hair dye tests were humorous." Violet stated as she and Webby joined Lena as the trio of girls looked in the mirror.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

LOL they went as they pointed at each other's hair and continued to LOL until unexpectedly, Beakly opened and saw the mess. All stared at each other for a moment and none said a word. "Meh. Girls always do this stuff." Beakly thought in her head and as a result, she closed the door leaving them to be. Now that she's gone, "I must admit. This was so much fun!" said Violet. "We're literally in an embarrassing mess and yet I enjoyed it!" said Lena. "This sleepover is epic!" Webby cheered as the trio huddled together as Lena got her phone ready and a selfie was taken.

**3 beautiful idiots. Playing with each other's hair. Ah...how cute it is to write out the idea. Webby sure improved in her social skills and befriending those girls throughout the show. Agreed? Because I'm just gonna continue my work. Woo-hoo!**


	10. Singing (2)

**Chapter 10: Singing (2)**

* * *

Another day. Another practice session for Dewey. He did keep his words as starting now, he was teaching the basics of playing the guitar to Webby. By letting her use his guitar to do the practicing. For an hour, he taught her the chords. The basic ones.

After that, "Okay Webby. We're done for today."

"Not yet Dewey. Can I hear another song from you please?" Webby asked and her cuteness is activated to the point Dewey easily fell for it. Sighing to himself but not regretting it though, he took his guitar and did a minute of thinking.

"He must be thinking of a song to sing." Webby thought. And soon enough, "Okay Webs. Check out this song." Dewey started the strumming as Webby is all ears.

_Day after day_  
_ Time passed away_  
_ And I just can't get you off my mind_  
_ Nobody knows, I hide it inside_  
_ I keep on searching but I can't find_

_The courage to show to letting you know_  
_ I've never felt so much love before_  
_And once again I'm thinking about_  
_ Taking the easy way out_

(Dewey strummed his guitar slightly hard feeling the music and upbeat)

_ But if I let you go I will never know_  
_What my life would be holding you close to me_  
_ Will I ever see you smiling back at me? (Oh yeah)_  
_ How will I know if I let you go?_

(He paused for a second and played on)

_ Night after night I hear myself say_  
_ Why can't this feeling just fade away?_  
_There's no one like you (No one like you)_  
_ You speak to my heart (Speak to my heart)_  
_It's such a shame we're worlds apart_

_ I'm too shy to ask, I'm too proud to lose but sooner or later I gotta choose_  
_And once again I'm thinking about_  
_ Taking the easy way out_

(Same thing from the first chorus)

_ But if I let you go I will never know_  
_ What my life would be holding you close to me_  
_Will I ever see you smiling back at me? (Oh yeah)_  
_How will I know if I let you go?_

(Dewey then played in a rhythm as Webby was enjoying this more)

_ If I let you go ooh baby_

(Man, singing and playing the guitar is something to Dewey as he sang on)

_Ooooohh_  
_ Once again I'm thinking about taking the easy way out_

(He paused for a second while strumming and he sang on)

_ But if I let you go I will never know_  
_ What my life would be holding you close to me_  
_ Will I ever see you smiling back at me? (Oh yeah)_  
_ How will I know (If I let you go?)_  
_ But if I let you go I will never know (Oh baby)_  
_ Will I ever see you smiling back at me? (Oh yeah)_  
_ How will I know if I let you go?_

Once he's done, Webby clapped gleefully. "That was sweet and beautiful." She complimented. "You're referring to the song or my singing?" Dewey asked. "Both." She replied. "Aw...thanks Webby!" He then gave her a hug as she hugged him back.

After that, "Death Darts or Sword Fights Dewey?"

"How about both at the same time where we can wield a sword and dart gun on our hands each?"

"YEAH! DEATH SWORD DART FIGHTS!" Webby cheered loudly as they left the living room.

**Another short chapter with singing. And wait, did I just realized that I uploaded 2 chapters in a day? Crazy or what? Ah never mind...what was I thinking...oh yeah, Woo-hoo!**


	11. Playground

**Chapter 11: Playground**

* * *

Here is the Duckburg Park. Yes, the same one with Louie and Lena being mischievous in banana peels and "tips". Oh well, our 6 best friends are strolling in the park. Louie is asking Violet some random questions, Huey and Webby are debating over some fictional stuff like before with Terra-firminians and Dewey and Lena are listening to music together for both of them are sharing the earpiece to enjoy it.

As they strolled along, "Oh look! Playground!" Webby cheered dropping the debate as all looked at it. There's a slide with ladders and platforms, swings, see-saw and a jungle gym. "And it's empty..." Louie added. Then, all screamed together cheerfully and ran to it.

It now cuts to the playground atmosphere as Violet slid down laughing, Huey exploring the jungle gym, Dewey pushing Webby on the swings and Lena and Louie are on the see-saw. "Higher Dewey!" Webby cheered. Dewey knew what she wants to do because once Webby swung down, he pushed her so hard she was up in the air and jumped out of the swing and landed on the jungle gym!

"That was risky." Violet described. "Not as risky as this." Lena got off the see-saw and, "BAM!"

"AAHHHH!" Louie's in the air. "I wanna go down!" Okay, now he goes down and, "BAM!"

"Ow..." Huey and Louie groaned as Webby jumped down. "That was fun!"

"Last one to the top of the jungle gym is an ugly duckling!" Dewey called out. "That doesn't make sense for me and-WAIT!" Violet then decided to run along as Huey got off Louie and they stood up to catch on the fun.

When they arrived, they attempted to race their way up through the different access points. Lena pulled Webby down when climbing the rope ladder but she grabbed onto the rope and did the same to Lena but likewise, Lena got her grip on. Louie reached the first platform by stairs and, "Surprise!" The next thing it happened, Dewey pushed him off and he crashed onto Huey again. "Seriously..." Huey groaned as he stood and ran to the right. "A ladder!" He climbed and came across a bridge and there in the centre. "You shall not pass." Violet was there. "Make me!" Huey charged and pounced on her but she bent down and he knocked himself out but, "Thanks for letting me pass!"

"What?" Violet miscalculated so she grabbed Huey pinning him down and from a tube, Louie showed up. "Hey guys." They stopped and stared at him as he crossed the monkey bars and he dropped due to tiredness.

Meanwhile, "I'm almost to the top!" Dewey cheered when rode on him causing him to slide down the tube slide. "Have a nice trip down the ground level!" She taunted. Lena then showed up. "Pink, let's settle this!"

"Only one gets to the top!" The top is actually a tower so Webby and Lena climbed up as the others arrived even Louie who appeared to have crawled out of a tube. "There's the top!" Soon enough, all 6 kids are fighting their way up until, "I GOY HERE FIRST!" But, "Wait...why are all of us at the top together?" Louie asked. The next thing happened, pro wrestling for the top.

As the kids struggled on, they stumbled around until, "Wait a minute...is that a slide?" Huey noticed. All stopped but, "TOO LATE!" Dewey shouted and all 6 of them slid and stumbled all the way down.

"KSH!"

That's the sound of them hitting the ground. "Ugh..." All groaned. But still, laughter filled the air. "I can't believe I locked your arms Dewey!" Webby exclaimed. "Lena and I got tied up during the rumble." said Louie. "Rough it is but thrilling!" said Violet. The kids laughed on as, "You guys wanna have some more palygrounf fun?" Webby asked. "And after that, let's get some corndogs." said Dewey. "Agreed." Violet added. "Swings are mine!" Huey cheered as he and Violet went there followed by Louie and Lena as the boys pushed the girls on the swings. As for Dewey and Webby, "See-saw stunts Webby?"

"Fine by me. Better land on your feet." So they went about taking turns by using their feet to launch each other in the air and landing on their feet upon touching ground.

**How much fun am I giving to those kids huh? Lots of fun! Woo-hoo!**


	12. Treehouse

**Chapter 12: Treehouse**

* * *

"I'm so bored..." Huey groaned as he kept his JWG in his cap.

"Me too...no adventure...no mystery...no Webby..." Dewey groaned.

"C'mon...she and Lena went to Violet's house." Louie stated. "And...there's...nothing new to watch on TV..."

All the boys are in the living room. "When is the next Movie Marathon?" Dewey asked.

"Next week. The Lord of the Rings trilogy Marathon and the following week is the Hobbit trilogy." Huey explained. "But I can't wait longer! I wanna see the movie marathons!"

"Heh. Our day is boring if you ask me." said Louie. "I'm so bored. I even don't feel like drinking soda for once."

As they sulked on the couch, an idea struck Huey. "You wanna build a treehouse?" His brothers instantly lighted up their boredom. "SECRET CLUBHOUSE!"

"Yeah..." Huey was unsure of his idea but, "A treehouse is basically a shelter on a tree like a second home or a place for some R&R." He explained. "Let's put a TV inside!" Louie suggested. "And come up with a secret password that we know for ourselves!" Dewey suggested. "No! They'll come later. We first need materials, tools and a stable and strong tree to establish our treehouse." Huey explained. "Next, we add a door, windows and a ladder for us to climb up to and finally, the rest of the stuff you mentioned."

"Ugh! Can we get someone like Johnny and Randy to build the treehouse for us?" Louie requested. "You do realize they only build furniture. That's their job." Huey corrected him.

**Outside at the front area...**

"This tree?"

"Too many insects Dewey."

"That tree?"

"Louie, there are angry raccoons and squirrels holding guns and guarding the tree!"

"How about this tree?"

"It's actually a monster in the guise of a tree Dewey. Uncle Scrooge acquired it as a gift from some rich, Korean."

"How about that tree?"

"Louie, there aren't any branches on it! It's so bare like as if it's naked!"

Dewey and Louie started snickering. "Okay I used the wrong word and, aha! Perfect!" Looking at it, the tree Huey's pointing at is large, has strong branches for support and the nest part, "It's a mango tree!" Dewey cheered. "Now we can get constructing!" Huey declared.

**It begins...**

"KLUNK!"

"Got more wood boys and brought the tool box!"

"Thanks Launchpad!" Dewey thanked him as already, Huey got a design ready. "We have everything we need to start building our treehouse."

"Just one question Huey, how are we gonna get up there with the stuff?" Louie asked. That made Huey stunned. He looked at the tree. He looked at the design. He looked at the tree again. And he looked at his design again. Then, he went looking back and forth until Dewey slapped the blueprints off. "Let's get Launchpad to do all the lifting.

**Soon enough...**

"All done boys! Anything else?"

"That's all Launchpad. We'll call you if we need anything else and thanks a lot!" Dewey thanked the pilot as, "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna wash the Sun Chaser with your mom." Launchpad headed his way as, "Okay my brothers. Let's get constructing." Huey stated.

**1 hour later...**

The sound of the hammer continues hammering. "And done!" Dewey declared. "You do realize we are only done with the base?" Huey stated. The scene zoomed away revealing it and they still have plenty of wood on the ground. And Louie is down there texting and drinking Pep!

"How long have you've been down here?!" Huey demanded to know. "Huh? Only 5 minutes ago." Louie replied. "And yet you didn't break a sweat?!" a pissed Huey exclaimed knowing that something is up. "By the way, you texting Lena?"

"WHAT? NO!" Louie replied putting his phone aside. "Now let's go and get the walls up!"

"One good way to make him work." Dewey whispered to Huey as he snickered and they fist bump.

**Another hour later...**

"Okay...the walls are done and the tree house should be completed!" said Louie. "What about the roof?" Dewey asked as the scene zoomed away revealing the current state of the treehouse. "Oh come on!" Louie groaned.

**Another one hour later...**

On top, Huey hammered it up and checked the blueprints. "Finally we did it!" He exclaimed. "Wait...how are we gonna get down?" Louie asked. Looking down and realizing. "Oh duck..." Huey groaned...

**Another one, boring hour-wait, 20 minutes later instead...(Miscalculation in time. LOL!)**

"This should do the trick!" said Dewey. Yup, a rope ladder which is easy to tie up and hang onto the tree branch. "Good! Now-"

"Wait a second Huey, we forgot to make the door and window!" Louie pointed out. "Oh come on! How can I forget so many simple things!" Huey whined.

**And so one hour later...(This is starting to get a bit boring...LOL!)**

A piece of wood was cut out in square shape and pushed off. "2 windows at least for air ventilation." Huey exclaimed as he wiped some sweat off his forehead. "Got any soda Louie?"

"Finally...I was wondering when you're gonna take a short break." From the ground, Louie threw a can to Huey as the triplets decided to rest for a while. "All we have to do is move in some stuff to make our treehouse perfect, fantastic, awesome and simply cool enough to show how smart and resourceful we are!" Huey declared but Dewey and Louie kinda don't know what to say about their nerd brother using many adjectives in his current sentence. That's when, "Wait, how are we gonna move the stuff up and inside our treehouse?" Louie asked. Huey's mind was like as if it blew up like a bomb. "Oh come on!" He exclaimed not realizing this but, "Wait, I dew have an idea." Dewey stated.

**Later...**

"You used this to accidentally shrink Webby?" Louie asked. "Well, it was worth it. She sneaked in and disabled that robot." Dewey stated as he's holding onto some magnifying glass. "Now what are we bringing in to our treehouse?"

"A TV, couch, a mini-fridge, small bookshelf for comic books, fan to cool us and a mattress?" Huey explained and stared at the list again. "Who added mattress? We don't need one!" Hearing that, Louie stepped away as Huey just cancelled it. "Dewey, do your thing." Dewey did all the work. One at a time at least. That's how it goes.

**Finally...**

"And done! All moved in!" Dewey declared as the boys cheered. "Wait till the girls see this!" said Huey when Louie realized something. "Uh guys? We forgot to get some power supply." He gestured to the TV, mini fridge and fan. "No big deal. I'll get her to do the job." All turned to see Duckworth phasing in. "You got here just in time to check on us I see." said Huey as it appears that is not only Duckworth's motive.

**Thus...**

Beakly can be seen connecting wires and plugging some plugs in some wall plug that is linked to the treehouse. Now fully and hundred percent complete, the boys are having their R&R, "Real nice job guys." Huey praised his brothers as he read his JWG. "Thanks Huey. I must admit, this idea was really great for once." Louie replied as he switched the channel to Batduck. "By the way, where's Dewey?" Huey asked.

It cuts to outside as Dewey is sitting on a tree branch leaning on a tree with a plate full of freshly sliced up mangoes. "So delicious! So sweet!" Dewey grabbed one and chewed it enjoying the taste and juices.

**All this writing sure was a blast! Okay, I need a break. Maybe a long one perhaps. I'll be back once I eased my head from the planning and stuff. Woo-hoo!**


	13. Research

**Chapter 13: Research**

* * *

The doorbell rang as Beakly went to answer it. Standing at the front is Violet. "Are you here to see the girls?"

"Nope. Heard Webby and 2 of the boys are teaching Lena how to ride a bike." Violet replied. "So in other words, the oldest of the triplets is available in this house so-"

"You have no plans for today and decided to visit the red nerd huh?" Beakly guessed right as she stepped aside allowing Violet in. "He's in the computer working on something."

"Thank you very much." Violet made her way to the boy's room as right now, she's right in front of it knocking on the door. "Come in!" The signal is given as Violet opened the door to see Huey looking at something on the internet and printing out some information. Walking up to him, "Is this some serious research you're doing?"

Huey stopped to see her. "I wasn't expecting company."

"And I wasn't expecting you to be working so hard like this." Violet replied back. "Anyway, what is the research you are working on so hard?"

"To start off, an anime called, One Piece." Huey began. "Ah, I heard of it. An anime full of strangely designed characters and pirates." said Violet. "Exactly. I watch it with my brothers. Dewey likes the adventuring, fighting and action, Louie loves the vast amounts of treasures found all over the new world and me, I just love the references."

""References?" A surprised Violet asked with a raised eyebrow. "The recent arc in the anime is known as the Whole Cake Island Arc. We are still watching the episodes and already, a lot of info was released outside regarding a large, family." Huey then showed it to Violet. "The Charlotte Family. What's so special about this family? Is it because the mother is a Yonko?"

"Not only that, she has 85 children and she names them after various food, dishes and desserts!" Huey explained. "In other words, the family is basically food themed."

"I see. Let me have a look at those notes you just printed out." Huey handed them to Violet as she looked through. "Charlotte Opera. 5th son and 10th child. Named from the French sponge cake known as Opera Cake. Charlotte Brulee. 8th daughter and 19th child. Named from the dessert, Crème Brulee. Charlotte Mont-d'Or. 19th son and 30th child. Named from the type of soft French or Swiss cheese made from cow's milk. Charlotte Galette. 18th daughter and 42nd child. Named after the round and flat French cake. Wow! This is a very interesting research you worked on so far!"

"Thanks Violet. Though I also needed to get some pictures of the food that the children are named after." Huey stated. "That won't be a problem. We can visit the library and photocopy some pictures from the books and then, your research is guaranteed hundred percent complete." Violet suggested. "Though photocopying comes with a fee."

"That won't be a problem and it's really a good idea. Maybe after that, we can stop by at some place for cake and liquid refreshments. What do you say?" Huey suggested with a smile. Violet looked a bit flustered by this. "Uh...sure?"

"Great! You and I, we got some serious research to do! Afterwards, pure sugar!" Huey cheered as he packed his notes in a bag. Violet was pretty impressed by his enthusiasm. "I guess my day went as planned with extras." She thought as they left the room together to spend the day all by themselves.

**Okay! The long break was worth it and I'm regaining my ideas and writing. Season 2 has ended and it was action packed with thrills and danger! I look forward to Season 3 now. Woo-hoo!**


	14. Babysitting (Part 1)

**Chapter 14: Babysitting (Part 1)**

* * *

"I heard Gyro's working on something new." Huey told Louie. "Really? The last time he was working on something, he was upgrading mom's prosthetic leg to I don't know if you ask me." Louie replied. "He upgraded her leg to extend out for long range kicks and improving her spin kicks." Huey explained to Louie as they arrived at his lab but somehow, "Heh. No one's here. Waste of time, let's just go and-"

"Not yet Louie. He may be in the middle of his bathroom break or lunch break or something. Let's wait for a while, if he still hasn't come back after 30 minutes, we're out." Huey suggested. "Heh, if you say so." Louie complied sighing a bit. "Why did I accompany him in the first place."

Inside, Huey and Louie looked around while waiting. Then, "Heh, what's this thing do?" Huey looked behind to see Louie holding onto some jar. "I won't open it if I were you."

"I'll just take a peek. No harm doing it." Louie opened it and, "Cookies!" He noticed. Huey ran to him. "Why is there a cookie jar in his lab?"

"Probably his snacks." Louie replied as he offered Huey a cookie. "Just one will do." Huey looked around again. "I guess it doesn't hurt eating his snacks." So he and Louie ate the cookie when suddenly, "POOF!"

**A minute later...**

"Nothing better than eating 2 submarine sandwiches for lunch fills an inventive scientist and researcher like me to get back on the job." Gyro proudly spoke to himself when he heard something. "Oh duck. If one of the employees is babysitting, I better-" He opened the door to his lab and had a shocked discovery. "I am so dead."

**At the manor...**

"HYAH!" Della executed a front kick and her prosthetic leg extended out and, "KSH!" destroyed a rock pillar. "This is so awesome!" Dewey cheered. "Your mom can now do so many karate moves with her upgraded leg!" Webby cheered when the limo drove in. "Odd. Uncle Scrooge came home early?" Della wondered as the door opened and a terror-stricken Scrooge. "What happened Uncle Scrooge?" She asked. He said nothing for a moment. "It's...a long story Della." He gestured at the limo and Gyro came out holding-"WHAT THE!"

Dewey and Webby had never seen Della incredibly shocked as, "WAH! WAH! WAH!"

"Those cookies are actually Age Cookies. I was gonna test it on old people to see if they can become young but it appears I may have overdone it." Gyro explained. "And dat's why yer bonus is gonna be a long, monthly wait." Scrooge added. "And next time, always lock yer lab before any break! In tha meantime, I want you to turn things around and get dese boyz back ta normal! Got it?"

"Understood sir..." Gyro groaned as he handed Baby Huey and Louie to Della as they looked at her and cried some more. "They look so cute as baby ducklings!" Webby described. "Wow. I'm so glad I didn't get involved." Dewey thought as Della examined them. "Long time I was far away in space. Now, I have to do what a mother has to do." She thought as she rocked them but they cried some more. "Della, give them something to drink." From the door, Beakly came prepared with 2 milk bottles. "Parenting isn't easy I can say." Della chuckled as Beakly handed her one and they started feeding them. "When I raised Webby, it really ins't easy. Oh well, let's get to work while Scrooge and Gyro are away."

"Can we help granny?" A reluctant Webby asked as she and Dewey gleefully waited. "Well...one day, this is what's gonna happen in the future so I guess Mrs B can give you some tips." said Della. Both cheered and hi-5 each other.

It cuts to the dining room as after the milking, "Try feeding them." Beakly passed Dewey and Webby 2 bowls of baby food. "Ew...I remember being forced to take this stuff from Uncle Donald..." Dewey groaned as, "You feed Louie and I feed Huey. Good thing their hair is recognizable."

"On it." Webby took a spoon, scooped some baby food and looked at Louie. "Come on Louie. Open wide." He refused. Webby tried to put the spoon on his mouth but he moved his head away and Webby tries to do it again, he keeps moving around making it difficult for Webby to feed him. "This is tense!" Dewey also had the same problem as Huey threw a face and refused to consume the stuff. Della and Beakly on the other hand found it amusing.

**5 minutes later...**

"We still can't feed them granny!" Webby complained. "Is there no other way to get the job done in an easy way?" Dewey asked. "Sorry kids. We can't tip you guys yet." Della replied. "Soda Mrs Beakly?"

"Don't mind if I do." Della handed her a can of Pep! and all of a sudden, an idea struck Webby. "Granny! Pass me a can!" She complied and tossed Webby a can of Pep! as she showed it Baby Louie. Immediately, he reached out his hands for it but Webby did something that triggered him. She opened the can and right in front of the baby, she took a sip.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" That's the sound of Baby Louie crying and, "NOW!" Webby thought as she swiftly grabbed the spoonful of baby food and shoved it into his mouth! "I did it!" Webby cheered but it didn't last long as Baby Louie spat the food out!

"SPLAT!"

"Seriously? On my shirt?!" Dewey exclaimed looking at the stain as Baby Huey looked around and saw his JWG on the table. He wanted to reach it but couldn't express it so he cried and pointed at it. "Seems like they retain their conscience despite getting aged down." Della observed as Beakly took the feeding from here.

**That night...**

"Whew! I can't believe I soaked myself in the bubble bath for 30 minutes!" said Dewey as he and Webby clad in their nightwear are at the living room watching TV and they're holding onto the babies taking care of them. Since the incident, they now wear diapers for now and are being milked again, "I wonder what show do they want to watch?" Webby asked as she got the remote and flipped through the channels while feeding baby Louie.

Just then, Della showed up in her nightgown. "Time for bed kids."

"Awww..." Dewey and Webby groaned. "Not you 2. The little ones."

"Oh." They handed the babies to Della as she left. "What's she gonna do with them?" Dewey asked. "You'll see. I heard Granny's aiding her." Webby replied as she took out a horror movie. "Ready for some horror chills and thrills?"

"Oh yeah! Movie night for the 2 of us only!" Dewey cheered as Webby got the movie ready and they cuddled together while watching it.

**Meanwhile...**

"Before Webby has her own room, this was her room back when she was as small as them." Beakly told Della as she put the babies in a pink crib. Both of them are now crying because of going to bed early. "I just hope Mr McDuck and his scientist have a plan to put the boys back to normal." Beakly added. "Parenting is one thing I've missed but I'm so far getting the hang of it." Della then took out a storybook. "How about I read, "The 3 little ducks"

**And so...**

"The big bad wolf slid through the chimney but instead, landed in a pot of boiling oil so hot it screamed and howled in pain running away from the ducks. The end." Della just finished reading a bedtime story but they just stared at her like they still can't or don't want to sleep. "Seriously?" She thought as she looked at the time. 9:30pm. While the babies waited, Della glanced at the night sky. There are stars in it. Some formed constellations and even the moon can be seen. "Wait a minute..." Della then smiled as she went to the crib, picked up the babies and showed them the night sky.

And now, her plan in action. "I sang this to you before you hatched. Your uncle sang it to you boys every night after you hatched and when I was gone. Now, third time's the charm and this time, it's my turn to do what your uncle does even though only one was not involved in today's incident." And she sang it.

_Look to the stars my darling baby boys_  
_Life is strange and vast_  
_Filled with wonders and joys_  
_Face each new sun with eyes clear and true_  
_Unafraid of the unknown_  
_Because I'll face it all with you_

By the time she finished singing, all she could see are 2 sleeping babies. "Oh boys." Della hugged them as she put them back in the crib and tucked them to bed. "Don't worry. You'll soon become normal again." Della then kissed them on their foreheads and turned off the lights leaving the night...quiet as usual.

**Hey, hey, hey. I'm on a roll to write and once again plan 2 or 3 part oneshots to make things more interesting. Second part will be out soon. Should be shorter than this one to wrap thing up I guess. Oh well, Woo-hoo!**


	15. Babysitting (Part 2)

**Chapter 15: Babysitting (Part 2)**

* * *

The next day, is another day for Dewey and Webby to help out once again to take care of baby Huey and Louie. Breakfast is in progress for the baby boys as Dewey and Webby are eating omelettes for breakfast. "You kids want a second helping?" Della asked. "We're good. Thanks mom." Dewey replied as Beakly arrived with 2 bowls of baby food. "You know the drill kids."

Dewey and Webby sighed as they polished their breakfast and have to do more feeding. As for the baby boys, they're still the same. "C'mon Huey! Make it easy for me!" Dewey begged as he tired to feed him. Huey is still being a burden as Webby on the other hand sure got the hang of it by using soda as bait to entice Louie and make her move. Too easy for her, "Webby, can you help me?"

"Sorry Dewey, you need to handle this on your own." Webby replied as she managed to feed Louie after another trick up her sleeve. Dewey groaned as he looked around at the table. Then, "Aha!" He grabbed the JWG which was on the same spot as yesterday and showed it to Huey. He immediately pointed at it and Dewey kept it. He cried and, "SPLAT!"

"YES!" Dewey has finally done it. And deja vu happened with a different outcome. "PLSH!"

"Oh great..." Webby groaned at her stained outfit. "HA! HA! HA!" Dewey laughed at her when, "SPLAT!"

"Oops..." Webby innocently hid the spoon as Dewey wiped the stuff off his face. Della and Beakly were amused by them as they shared a laugh and continued the feeding. "They learn so fast." Della thought as, "I need to run some errands. Can you keep the little ones entertained?" Beakly asked. "Sure!" Dewey and Webby replied in unison. "I think I'll go and see Uncle Scrooge. Let's hope the solution to restoring Huey and Louie has been found." Della decided as the 2 women got ready and soon enough, they left.

It now cuts to the living room as Dewey handed the JWG to Baby Huey as he gleefully read through. Webby then entered the room holding a box. She then poured out blocks in different shapes and colours. "I got lots of blocks to keep them busy." Webby stated as she played with Baby Louie by building and stacking blocks for fun. Seeing this, Dewey picked Baby Huey up and they joined the block party. The ducklings and the babies stacked blocks, toppled them down for fun and build some structures out of block for half an hour. After that, "Hey Webby, I think we should give them a bath."

"Yeah Dewey! We need to keep those adorable, squishy cheeks clean!" Webby agreed hugging the babies to the point their cheeks squished onto hers'. Dewey shared a laugh as he picked Baby Louie and tossed him up in the air and caught him. "What...is the meaning of this?" A confused Webby. Dewey smiled as, "Up goes the airplane!" He tossed Baby Louie in the air again. "And down goes the airplane!" Baby Louie dropped down and Dewey caught him. "Cool!" Webby tossed Baby Huey in the air and caught him when he drops down. "Uncle Donald often does this to us to make us happy and joyful." Dewey explained.

"He really knows his stuff on raising kids." Webby assumed as they took the baby boys to the bathroom.

**Later...**

After giving the baby boys a nice, clean, bubble bath, they put on them, new diapers and T-shirts. Once done, "No plans today. I'm bored." Webby spoke up. "Hmmm...you wanna check out some of our family photos?"

"Dewey, I saw them already on the walls in your uncle's boathouse." Webby replied.

"Not all of them." Dewey replied giving her a sly smirk. Webby's eyes then sparkled up.

**Soon enough...**

"The good thing is, Uncle Donald went on another vacation but this time, he's with the 2 friends of his." Dewey explained. "The ones that he was associated with? The 3-"

"Caballeros? Yes dear Webby, he left yesterday morning and will be away for a week." Dewey then took her to his uncle's room. "He kept it somewhere here." He rummaged through his closet and then the drawers and, "Found it!" He took out a photo album and flipped through as Webby sat down beside him while the baby boys sat on their laps. "Wow..." Webby was amazed at new photos she's seeing for the first time. "Here's a picture of Huey becoming a JW scout. We're 7 at that time. Oh, this one is us sharing a large, ice cream sundae! Oh the flavours, chocolate, strawberry, cookies n cream, coffee and mango are a good combo. And this one is-"

Throughout the morning, Webby listened to Dewey's talking and flipping through the album. She was amazed at the stories as Dewey did a short summary on some photos that made her laugh as time passes on. Even the baby boys did take a peek.

**In the afternoon...**

"Well, how's everything?" Della asked. "All good so far." Dewey replied as he pat Baby Huey on the back when suddenly, he felt something moist and a foul stench has been emitted. "I spoke too soon."

"Louie also has the same problem." Webby added as she grossed out. "Oh well, it looks like I'll be giving you some tips on how to change diapers." said Beakly. "But first, a little clean up and wiping which I'll take care of." That made the babies cringe a bit.

It now cuts to the bedroom which is Beakly's. "I don't know why I am seeing battle axes, flails and giant sabres on long sticks." Dewey thought to himself while sweating a bit. Beakly placed the baby boys on a clean, piece of cloth. "Now, watch and learn." Beakly demonstrated it with explanation and step by step. Della watched it too and soon enough, "And that, is how you change diapers." Beakly finished it as Dewey and Webby awe in adoration at the baby boys wearing clean diapers. "Now, any questions?" They shook their heads. "Now, you give it a try."

They gasped and the babies shook their heads. "It doesn't hurt if the kids use the clean diapers again. I mean, putting back on the dirty diapers and changing to the clan ones they're wearing is inefficient." Della stated. "Right..." Beakly can agree with that.

Everything is settled and ready as Dewey and Webby got ready to get their hands dirty if ever. "Sorry I have to do this Huey." But on the bright side, "I'll help you. I mean, I also have much to learn and to catch on with what mothers have to do." How nice of Della to pitch it as mother and son went through the procedure and learning together. This made beakly's heart warm because she decided to step up for Webby which resulted in grandmother and granddaughter bonding.

**Soon enough...**

"We did it!" Dewey and Webby cheered raising the baby boys in the air. Della and Beakly clapped as the kids smiled at each other. That gave Della some thoughts about these 2 when Duckworth phased in. "They found it."

At the main hall, Scrooge and Gyro are waiting as the group arrived. "After more 50 attempts, I finally got this." Gyro took out a small bag. Inside are 2 cookies. "These function as the reverse of the ones they ate before their unexpected transformation." He gave a cookie each to the babies as Dewey and Webby put them on the floor. They munched on the cookies clean. "5 seconds. 5...4...3...2...(Before he counted to one, Dewey put Huey's cap on him)1!"

"POOF!"

"I'm back! I'm back to normal!" Huey cheered.

"No more wearing diapers! No more feeding! No more-" Louie stopped to a halt. "What's wrong Louie?" Huey asked. Then, he realized it because the next thing they knew it, they covered themselves in embarrassment. Even Dewey covered Webby's eyes once they turned back to normal. "Aye, how embarassin. Della, get them dressed up." She nodded while trying to hold her laughter somehow as she hustled the boys to their room.

"Can I look now?" Dewey let go of his hand and Webby appeared to be wondering what just happened. Then, she saw torn diapers and shirts. "I don't need to know right?"

"Definitely. 2 days of babysitting was difficult but a good experience at least." Dewey replied as he and Webby shared a laugh.

**Bam! Another 2 part oneshot done! Now things may change for the next chapter. The short detail will be revealed in the next chapter. Woo-hoo!**


	16. Picnic

**Chapter 16: Picnic**

* * *

"The blue sky. The green grass."

"And the red apples on the tree." Violet finished Huey's sentence as they, along with Dewey, Webby, Louie and Lena are in some grassland area in which they can see the city of DuckBurg from there. "The perfect spot to view the city!" said Webby as Dewey and Louie spread a large cloth on the meadow. "Let's see what's inside." Lena opened the picnic basket and Huey opened the other because they brought 2 enough for 6.

"We got us some cheeseburgers with lettuce, tomatoes and onions. Followed by chocolate chip cookies, potato chips with sour cream dip and cheesesteak sandwiches." said Huey.

"We brought some salad with dressing and sliced mangoes." said Lena. "Anyone brought drinks?" Louie showed her some Pep!. "Nice." She then took a can and they opened it, had a toast and started drinking. "Anyone game for Frisbee?" Dewey took out one as Huey and Webby raised their hands. "I'll just finish up this book." Violet is reading 'The Red Badge of Courage' while Louie uses his phone. Lena finished her drink and went to join those playing Frisbee. "Catch!" Webby threw it to Lena and she jumped up and caught it. "Here you go!" She threw it to Huey. He caught it but it slipped off his hand and dropped it. "Bummer." He thought as he picked it up and threw it to Dewey. "Let me do this jump!" Dewey jumped while flipping himself backwards. The Frisbee is right in front of him speeding to him. He caught it and landed on his feet. "How did you do that?" Lena asked. "Webby taught me that move. Took me some time to master it." Dewey replied. "Yeah, you kept hitting your head on the mattress bouncing off and landing on your back." Webby added laughing at him as Dewey smirked and pounced on Webby!

"AHAHAHAHA! Stop it! Stop it! Oh my gosh! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh boy...tickle fight." Huey sighed as Dewey laughed trying to make Webby feel incredibly ticklish until, "My turn!" Webby managed to reverse things and now, "AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man!" Dewey is roaring with laughter as Lena chuckled. Near them, "Sounds like I can't have my peace and quiet for now..." Violet thought as she kept her book back inside her bag. Then, Louie's stomach growled. "Lunch time." He told Violet as he kept his phone. They started laying out the food and drinks as the others returned from the Frisbee and tickling.

Everyone sat down as they started digging in their picnic lunch. Dewey gave Webby a cheeseburger and he too has one as they ate together. Violet and Huey shared a salad and Louie and Lena are eating the cheesesteak sandwiches and dipping potato chips in the dip at the same time. "I'll chip this in you." Louie fed Lena a chip. "Chip on this!" Lena did the same to Louie. "Want some mangoes?" Violet offered while eating a cheeseburger after the salad. "I do! I do!" Dewey took a mango and ate the whole thing. "I love the juice, the sweetness. Oh..." He then lay on Webby's lap. "Can you satisfy me with more sweetness?"

She giggled and fed him another mango slice while sharing cookies with Violet. "I must admit. Those cookies are incredibly irresistible!" Violet ate 5 more pieces. "Who baked these anyway?"

"Granny! She bakes the best cookies in all of DuckBurg! Even Mr McDuck can't resist the taste!" said Webby excitedly. She then fed Dewey a cookie. "Yummy. Here." He fed her one too.

At the same time, Huey is eating the potato chips with the dip as Louie can be seen distributing soda. As he opened his fourth can, "A toast to our strong and everlasting friendship!"

"YEAH!" All cheered and had a toast. After that, they continued their picnic lunch mingling about for fun and enjoying the view of the city.

**Later on...**

"Wow! That was a good picnic! We should this more often!" Huey suggested. "Indeed. And there are many other places we can go to do this." said Violet. "Yay! Friendship picnics! I'm so excited for the next one!" Webby cheered hugging Huey and Violet. "Well, guess it's over now, we should clean up and head back." said Lena. "How about we go back to the manor? We can hit the game room!" Dewey suggested. "Heh. Darts, billiards and foosball for the rest of the afternoon!"

"YEAH!" All cheered in agreement. A whole remaining afternoon of fun. Sweet.

**Alright. Starting from this chapter, all will take place after the Moonvasion episode. Season 2 sure was a blast and soon, season 3 will air. I wonder, what do you all expect for this season? Oh well, we just wait and see then. Woo-hoo!**


	17. Modelling (Part 1)

**Chapter 17: Modelling (Part 1)**

* * *

One fine morning, Lena is in her room reading. No, not book. Magazines.

"Oh wow! She looks amazing in this dress!" Lena thought as she flipped through the next page. "Amazing style!" She admired it for several seconds and then, flipped to the next page.

Just then, Violet entered the room. "Reading again I see."

"Yup. I find fashion stylish." Lena replied. "Yes I can see that. The magazines belong to Mr McDuck." Violet deduced. "Oh yeah. Greenie gave me some because this wasn't the first magazine I read."

"Okay..."

"Anyway, I have to return them all tomorrow." Lena added. "Wait, how many did you borrow?" Violet asked. "5 magazines." Lena replied and Violet didn't say another word afterwards.

**The next day...**

The 2 girls arrived at McDuck Manor and there, "It's her..." Lena was speechless as Louie out of nowhere showed up eating a slice of pizza. "Oh hey girls. Uncle Scrooge's old flame will be with us for a few days."

"Goldie O Gilt. Known as the Ice Queen of Dawson." Violet guessed right as Scrooge and Goldie are having a chat and then, "I'll be out fer a while. Make yerself at home." Once Scrooge left, Lena approached her. "Can I help you?"

"I saw you in these." Lena showed Goldie the fashion magazines. "Oh..." She chuckled a bit. "You knew my works I see. I often do this modelling thing in my free time to gain fame and profit."

"Wow..." Lena was amazed. "Can you teach me? Can I give modelling a try." Louie's eyes widen upon hearing this. Violet gripped her book upon hearing this. Goldie chuckled some more feeling flattered by someone who feels inspiring to try something new. "Well, my house is going through some purification of worms and currently, I'm staying in this rich place for 3 days. So, I guess I have some time with you."

"Yes!" Lena cheered to herself as Goldie went to make preparations. "Sweet! I can't wait to get some photos of her through my phone!" Louie exclaimed as he smiled a big one. "That smile looks creepy." said Violet. "So? I'm just excited to see Lena try out modelling. I wonder how hot she'll look?" Louie asked and Violet shoved him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Your comments are weird if you ask me." said Violet. "Whatever." Louie replied not caring about it but all he can think of is seeing Lena try out modelling.

**Later...**

At the amphitheatre, "Hmmm...seems completely bare. A perfect spot to work on it!" Goldie clapped her hands and Louie and Violet wheeled in some fashionable clothes via some display on wheels. "So...what are we gonna do?" Lena asked. "First, I'll teach you the way models walk on the platform in which it can be defined as-"

"The catwalk." Violet finished her sentence and Louie just played some app games. "Exactly. It's referred to the runway as the catwalk due to the grace and poise mimicking a cat's natural walk." Goldie then went to stand at far end of the amphitheatre. She then started walking in that style. Lena observed how her legs and feet moved gracefully and then, Goldie stopped to pose doing some of the positions. She then turned around gracefully and walked back. "You're seeing this?"

"Got it." Lena never felt excited as, "Now you try."

"Wait, I do the walk now?" Lena was surprised as she got ready. Once in position, "Okay...I saw how she does it. Shouldn't be a problem to me..." Lena started the walk. Step by step, she hoped she got it right until, "I think she's gonna trip." said Louie.

"Oof!" That's the sound of Lena tripping over her webbed feet. "Well...you knew something's about to go wrong." said Violet. "Mistakes happen and I see it. That's why I'm the sharp one." Louie stated proudly. "Yeah...sharper than the sharpies..." He thought to himself.

Back there, Goldie helped Lena up. "Not bad on your first try. But, you need to be in sync. Get the flow smooth, the rhythm perfect and make every step count perfectly and carefully. I'll demonstrate again for you to get a better understanding on how it takes to become a model like me."

"I guess I have much to learn." Lena can see that as she sat up and Goldie demonstrated the stylish walk away a little bit slower this time. Lena observed diligently, Violet took down notes and Louie just continued playing app games on his phone.

After that, Lena tried again and ended up with some wrong steps. She tried again but twisting her body to walk back became a fall but Louie caught her allowing her to land on his arms. She tried again but forgot to do some posing.

**15 minutes later...**

"You're getting close to walking right. Louie, can you be a gentleman and get the ladies some refreshment?" Goldie requested. Louie paused his game and darted off. He soon returned with Pep! and a cup of tea. "With a bit of sugar." He added. Goldie took her cup and sipped her tea a bit. "Mmmm...I should someday have a cup of tea with Scroogey." She thought. As for the kids, they're hanging out. "I like the way you try out modelling." Louie complimented Lena as she smiled over it. "Thanks greenie. I tend to have my own interests."

"Yes, we have our own interests. And you definitely are getting the hang of it." Violet added as they continued drinking.

After that, Lena practiced the walk and this time, she's getting it right. She practiced it a few more times impressing Goldie and the others. She even did the posing perfectly to the point she winked at Louie and blew a kiss at him. Violet looked surprised by her actions and Louie smiled a big one and did a cool finger gesture at her.

When this is all over, "Marvellous! You have mastered it!" Goldie praised Lena as she looked at the time. "I have to get ready. Scroogey and I will be out for dinner. Tomorrow if have time, we'll work on some photo shoots. And..." She turned to Louie and Violet. "You 2 will provide assistance for me." That surprised then asGoldie went ahead and once she's gone, "Heh. You sure got style Lena."

"It seems like you easily learnt the basics within a day." Violet added in agreement. "Gee, it's not easy but practice makes perfect." said Lena. "Agreed." said Violet. "Heh. I guess we're done here. You girls wanna drop by the manor for dinner?"

"No thanks greenie. Besides, I have to return these." She gestured at Violet and she took out the borrowed magazines. "Oh yeah. That was the trigger of your interest." Louie described as he took them. "Well, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow greenie." Lena said her goodbye and likewise, Violet as they went their way.

**Boom! I have not written 3 part oneshots in a while. So far, I have mixed around on how my stories go. Anyway, see you in the next update. Woo-hoo!**


	18. Modelling (Part 2)

**Chapter 18: Modelling (Part 2)**

* * *

The next day in the afternoon, everything is set. The display of clothes is still there but today, it's gonna be used. Louie is holding a camera and is excited to take some pictures and Violet has a cosmetics kit on her hand. A changing room has been added as already, Goldie is outside waiting. "Are you done?"

"Almost!" Lena's voice can be heard from it as, "What kind of dress is she wearing?" Louie thought. "So far they're doing formal and informal photo shoots I guess." Violet assumed. Then, Lena came out wearing a black, formal dress that reaches to her knees and black high heels. "Wow..." Louie thought as, "Alright. Time to improvise with cosmetics." Violet got to work as she read a book about it and at the same time, gave Lena a simple makeover.

A few minutes later, it's done. "Okay, now we can get started, Louie, camera's ready?" He gave her the thumbs up as Lena stood on the amphitheatre waiting for the photoshoot. "We'll start without a background first. After that, we'll add a few in for some scenarios perhaps."

Goldie then nodded at Louie and he started taking pictures of Lena as she posed for the camera in different styles and even blew a kiss. This went on for a minute and after that, "Not bad. Okay, get changed to another outfit and this time, the background will be added." said Goldie.

"Heh. Glad I borrowed this from Gyro's lab. Creates anything you imagined virtually." Louie took out some invention and pressed a button. It projected a holographic scene which is a park. "Most impressive. I can feel the grass beneath my feet." Violet stepped around a bit until Lena came out of the changing room wearing a red dress with only one shoulder strap. "Hey greenie, how do I look?"

"I wanna use the word, sexy but I think it's inappropriate for me to say but who cares? Sexy it is." Louie complimented as he drank a can of Pep! "Alright then, we'll start in 5 minutes." Goldie announced as she fixed the display of clothes and after that, sipped a cup of tea.

When 5 minutes is up, Lena got onto the area where virtually, the place becomes reality as Louie got his camera ready, shots began as Lena posed around and lay on the grass doing more poses. After that, she went a bench and sat down posing some more.

After that, the group worked on a few more photoshoots as Louie is having a great time taking pictures and admiring Lena's modelling. Violet recorded down some notes and Goldie observed with good impressions.

A few minutes later, "It's starting to get hot out here, let's go inside and continue the photoshoot shall we? Besides, my feather are starting to become dry from the heat." Goldie announced. All got the message and packed up and went back inside the manor.

**There...**

"Ah, there you guys are! Beakly prepared lunch for us all." Scrooge ran to the group and told them about lunch. "Thanks Scroogey. Could use some appetizers to go with lunch."

"Yer a bit spoiled in yer own taste sometimes Goldie." Scrooge smirked as they headed to the dining room.

**After lunch an hour later...**

Louie and Violet set up the whole set in a large empty that they were able to find. After some time, Goldie and Lena showed up as Louie's eyes gazed upon Lena who's wearing a short sleeved-crop top and a skirt that reaches to her knees and sandals. "I guess it's time for the informal photoshoot?" Violet asked. "Exactly my dear. Lena!" She got ready as Goldie gave the thumbs up and Louie started picture taking. The holographic background displays a scene which resembles a pier or something which has the sunset added in. Lena did her job right posing and making cute, facial expressions in a way of displaying her beauty and even did a bit of walking around whether she's posing or not.

After that, Lena went to change and returned back to the room wearing a long-sleeved blouse and a pair of jeans. The holographic background was then changed to display a scene which is the forest with a path. Lena put up a good performance and Goldie could see it. "Oh my...she's becoming a natural in this!" She thought. "She learns fast and radiates with beauty when she does the modelling and posing in styles." She thought on as the photoshoot is done and they prepared the next one in 10 minutes and that inlcudes Louie bringing in snacks and drinks for the group.

**Later...**

"Alright people. Enough for today, I'll be attending a gala with Scroogey at some fancy place. For tomorrow, we're gonna take the photoshoot to the next level." She left to get ready as, "I don't understand for once on what Goldie stated." said Louie. "Same...to the next level...what kind of modelling has she planned for you Lena?" Violet asked. "Beats me but I'm enjoying this! More like, having so much fun to the point I'm shining like a star!" Lena replied cheerfully.

"Frankly speaking, you're kinda like a long way to go to become a star." Violet explained. "Who said that I'm becoming famous?" Lena asked smirking a bit. "Yeah, she just had that feeling which I also can feel from her." Louie added as he looked at the pictures he took today. "I really like my job." He thought. "Hope I get paid by her."

At that moment, Lena's phone vibrated. "New message." Violet can tell as Lena checked her phone. "Well, well, well, pink asked us if we're free tonight to check out this horror movie. the red and blue dudes are joining her."

"I can't just sit down and watch TV and eat popcorn all night because I need real entertainment." Louie stated. "Fine, count us in including yourself." Violet made the final decision as Lena texted Webby. After a few minutes, another new message, "Pink wants us to meet them at some Chinese restaurant for dinner tonight before we see the horror movie."

"Ah, Chinese cuisine. I've longed to taste it, say no more my friend, let's go there now!" Violet declared. "Yeah and not to mention that it's 6 in the evening." Louie added. "Great! Let's go then!" Lena exclaimed and they all left the manor soon enough.

**Part 2 is done and research is kinda hard but not to the extent based on the type of modelling that took place in this chapter. Expect a little bit of 'fun' in the last part and in a way that will be slightly extreme especially for Louie to enjoy probably. Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh...**


	19. Modelling (Part 3)

**Chapter 19: Modelling (Part 3)**

* * *

**The next day...**

"Crystal Clear..." Violet is looking at her reflection through the pool. She's wearing a blue green tankini with broad shorts while Louie is wearing a Hawaiian shirt and his signature green swim trunks. "Okay...pool first, second is the yacht with another pool and finally, the beach. This is gonna be gold!" Louie can imagine how many pictures he's gonna take for today. Goldie is there waiting for Lena and she's in her civilian attire same as the day she went to that birthday party with Louie for a birthday scam.

Then, Lena came out of the manor wearing a white bathrobe only with slippers. "This is a bit embarrassing."

"Dear, I was also a bit embarrassed when I first did this type of modelling. But soon, I got used to it and enjoyed it. Now, I have until night so let's finish this shall we?"

"Alright then." Lena took off her bathrobe revealing her swimsuit which is black, one-piece with frills and with no shoulder straps. Louie had a wide grin as, "Stand by the ledge of the pool and get ready." Goldie ordered Lena as she stood by the ledge and Violet gave her a pair of sunglasses. Goldie then gave Louie the green light as photoshoots began. From standing by the ledge to sitting on the ledge. Easy as pie.

After the photoshoots, "With or without sunglasses, Lena was totally an amazing sight!" Louie thought as Lena stood up when she slipped! "Whoa!"

"SPLOOSH!"

Violet caught her sunglasses that was sent flying during the fall. Goldie was stunned as Lena resurfaced. "I'm alright!" She called out as she swam to the ledge and pulled herself up out of the pool. During that, Louie saw a pose and took a picture of it and showed it to Goldie. "Hey...that's a perfect shot you took! Dripping in beauty she is!" Goldie described as behind them, Violet handed Lena a towel and while drying herself. "Now, let's head out somewhere private."

**Later...**

"You sure are rich enough to own your own private yacht!" Louie exclaimed. "I wish Uncle Scrooge can give me one! Maybe I can put it on my Christmas list or-"

"Relax Louie, now let's continue with the shoot." Goldie assured as the crew is on her yacht sailing through the ocean as outside on the deck, "Feeling the ocean breeze blowing through me is exhilarating!" Violet exclaimed as from inside, Lena came out wearing a red string bikini with a translucent sky blue sarong wrapped around her waist. "The weather is good so far. Good enough to begin the next photoshoot." Goldie told her as she adjusted her sunglasses. "Plus, a good way to kill time while reaching our destination which is currently unknown." Violet stated. "Indeed, the place we're going is private to me only and that's why my yacht is in auto pilot." said Goldie. "Incredibly neat!" Louie described as the crew went to work.

After that, "This modelling sure has rubbed in experience points in you." Louie told Lena as she looked at the pictures he took. They consist of her standing and leaning by the rails and her on a deck chair posing and relaxing. Plus, she wore sunglasses on those pics. "Wow greenie. I never thought you'll be a professional photographer." Lena complimented him. "Heh. Never thought the day would come when Scrooge's old flame offered me to help her out in the big picture of you." said Louie as Violet showed up with glasses of iced lemon tea. "Just to let you know, we are almost here. The old flame sent me to inform you both."

"Alright then. I know for sure this is the final shot before she returns to her place." said Lena as the 3 friends had a toast.

**Soon enough...**

"This...is...INCREDIBLE!" Louie ran around the beautiful white sand so soft he can bask under the sun for hours he bet. Violet can be seen examining a seashell as Goldie and Lena stepped onto the sand. "This is where we'll do the final shots for the modelling?"

"Yes dear. But first, to my residence." Goldie then pointed something uphill. A penthouse.

It cuts to the inside as, "How are you able to use your assets skilfully enough to own this entire private island no one has ever stepped foot on but you?" Violet asked. "A story for another time dear. Now, care for some lunch?"

All 3 kids grinned as Goldie chuckled and got to some cooking.

While waiting, Louie used his phone and Lena and Violet changed back to their casual wear for a while and decided to have a look around the penthouse. "The interior design is astounding." Violet described. "She has her own Jacuzzi, hot spring for her own private baths and even an indoor pool! I wonder why your uncle doesn't own something private like this?" Lena is now asking Louie that part. "Heh, the money bin is his paradise, his private asset and his means of relaxation. But I agree, wish he has something like this." Louie replied when he smelt something. "I smell steak..."

"And I smell the rich, fragrance of the fried rice!" Violet exclaimed as, "About time, I'm famished from the modelling." said Lena as the trio headed to the dining room.

**2 hours later...**

"Everything is set!" Louie reported to Goldie and it appears she's wearing a golden string bikini for this final photoshoot. "Excellent. Now can you do me a favour regarding some pictures to send to the richest duck in the world?"

It now cuts to the money bin as a stressed Scrooge is settling some stuff when his phone buzzed. He checked some messages and saw a photo that made his eyes wide and his grip tightened a bit. He stared at it for a few minutes and, "Oh bless me bagpipes, I feel much better." He then continued his work.

Now back there, "Ha! Ha! Ha! I can't wait to see the look on Uncle Scrooge's face when we get back!" Louie laughed about it as Violet looked around. "Where's Lena? She's expected to be here soon."

"I'm here!" Lena showed up wearing a bathrobe and her sunglasses as, "Alright dear, you may have to get wet for this one. You'll do some shots on the sand and then just...dip your legs." A splash can be heard as Louie who just removed his Hawaiian shirt went to splash Violet as she splashed him back. "You kids can have fun after this last one!" Goldie called out.

"Okay...well, let's get to it." Lena then walked to the designated area and removed her bathrobe revealing a new swimsuit. A red and white polka dot bandeau bikini. Louie stopped splashing to admire Lena as Goldie clapped her hands to begin as Louie and Violet got in position.

First, Lena kicked the slippers off, adjusted her sunglasses to lay on her forehead and lay on the sand. Violet used a sprayer and sprayed a bit of water on Lena and then, it begins.

From lying on the sand in different poses to standing on the sand in different poses, Goldie observed. "Wow...she's a marvel!" She thought as Louie continued the photoshooting.

After that, "Okay, 10 minutes break!" Goldie announced as she waded into the sea and sank into the water. "Uh...what is she doing?" A confused Violet asked. Louie and Lena shrugged their shoulders when she resurfaced. "Ah...it's gonna take some time to learn how to hold your breath underwater." Goldie then waded out and went back into the penthouse for a drink as, "Sandcastles or beach ball?" Louie asked. "Beach ball!" The girls cheered as Louie grabbed a beach ball nearby and the kids had some fun.

After 10 minute is up, Lena waded in up to her knees. "This is getting good." Louie thought as Violet sprayed a bit of water and took back the sunglasses. Once ready, Lena posed as small waves crashed onto her legs while shots were made. after some posing, she lay on the sand allowing the waves to crash onto her in which she radiates even more with beauty. She then stood up and waded deeper until the water level reaches up to her tail feather and posed a bit. After that, she waded back, knelt down on the sand and posed some more as the waves crashed onto her. Good thing the waves are not so big at least.

**And finally...**

"Congrats Lena. You are incredibly perfect! All the shots are excellent! You shine and radiate with beauty and even managed to get the hang of modelling in only 3 days!" Goldie never felt so proud of her as she hugged Lena. "Thanks. It really was an honour to learn modelling from you."

"My pleasure dear." Louie and Violet hi-5 each other as, "Now that we're done with modelling, last one to the water is a rotten duck!"

"Not me!" Louie and Violet exclaimed as Louie put the camera on the sand gently and Violet removed her broad shorts as the ducks had a refreshing dip in the sea.

**A week later...**

Our 6 best friends are playing hide and seek as Huey is the seeker when he saw a mailman waiting outside the gate. "Special delivery!" He called out as Huey went to answer to him. After he signed it, he was given a package as, "Hey guys! Check this out!" All emerged from their hiding places, Dewey and Webby in vents, Louie in the treehouse, Lena in the shadow of the manor and Violet in the bushes. "A package? Open it Huey!" He opened it and, "WOW! A magazine! And Lena? You're inside the front cover!?" Webby asked as Louie flipped through a bit. "Wow! Goldie sure knows how to pick the right pics for this limited edition magazine meant for Lena." He thought as he glanced at Lena as she explained to Huey, Dewey and Webby about the modelling she tried out. He also a small note taped on it. Removing it, he showed it to Lena as she read it.

After reading it, "What did it say?" Violet asked. "Let's just say...she simply reserved this magazine for me and one day, we can work this modelling out together. If ever I feel like going for another round again." Lena replied as she winked at the readers. (Oops! 4th wall!)

**Another 3 part oneshot done! Lena is a beauty if you ask me! Oh yeah! I'm hyped to continue more oneshots! Stay gold people! Woo-hoo!**


	20. Singing (3)

**Chapter 20: Singing (3)**

* * *

One day, the ducks are doing spring cleaning. Huey and Mrs Beakly are dusting the furniture, Dewey and Donald are washing the dishes, Launchpad and Della are outside polishing the Cloud Slayer and Louie and Scrooge are shining shoes and other footwear. "Ah...We've been cleaning for some time. Anyone care for some liquid refreshment?" Beakly called out loud for the whole manor to hear. She heard the word 'yes' from many directions.

Before she could make preparations, Webby entered the manor. "Ah, Webby. Just in time to help us with the cleaning. How's your day at the library?" Beakly then turned to her and gasped.

Webby was covered in dirt. She had a few bruises on her face, her clothes were slightly tattered and her bow was drooping. "What kind of mess were you in?" She asked in concern. All Webby did is sniff a bit and right in front of everyone who has all gathered to see her, she burst into tears and ran her way up to her room. "Odd. I've never seen tha lass in this mess!" Scrooge exclaimed. "Ouch." said Louie. "I bet she sparred with some Beagle boys and they played dirty causing her to be in this mess." said Huey. Dewey however was horrified at his best friend as Beakly decided to tend her first and luckily, Della decided to prepare the drinks for everyone.

**Later on...**

Spring cleaning is finally over and this is the time Dewey decided to find out why Webby was in this mess. He soon found her in the living room sitting on the couch still sobbing. At least she touched up herself getting the dirt off and wearing new clothes. As Dewey sat beside her, "Tell me Webby, what happened that caused you to be in this mess?" She said nothing. "Please Webby. I'm your best friend. Your granny couldn't get the answer and now, I'm trying to get it so please, tell me everything." She said nothing again. Dewey waited and, "It-It-It started on my w-w-way to the library." Webby began sobbing a bit. "I was on-on my way th-th-there when I ran into th-th-these 3 girls. They recognized me as being p-p-part of the McDuck f-f-family." Webby sniffed a bit as Dewey came prepared offering her tissue he brought with him. After wiping her tears away, Webby spoke on properly this time. "I acted friendly as they asked about my background. When I told them about granny being the housekeeper for the family and me, being related to her, it happened..." Dewey was shocked. "I was laughed, scorned and mocked by them. They pushed me onto some mud puddle on the road and when I got up, one of them pushed me to the ground and...and...and..."

"Humiliated you to the point they physically kicked you badly and emotionally called you negative stuff." Finished Dewey. Webby then shed a tear and again, burst into more as she hugged onto Dewey releasing all her tears. "Man, I can't believe she was treated so badly by those mean girls." Dewey thought as he continued comforting her and, "I think the only way to make her feel better is a song." That thought is all he needs as after comforting her, he left the room to get something.

And yes, he got his guitar as he sat beside a sad Webby as he started strumming his guitar and singing at the same time as Webby looked at him still having teary eyes.

I wanna know  
_Who ever told you I was letting go_  
_The only joy that I have ever known_  
_Girl, they were lying_

(Dewey paused for a few seconds as Webby just stared at him)

_Just look around_  
_And all of the people that we used to know_  
_Have just given up, they wanna let it go_  
_But we're still trying_

(He repeated the same thing as Webby continued staring at him)

_So you should know this love we share was never made to die_  
_I'm glad we're on this one way street just you and I_  
_Just you and I_

(A smile is starting to form on Webby's face as the chorus is sung)

_I'm never gonna say goodbye_  
_Cos I never wanna see you cry_  
_I swore to you my love would remain_  
_And I swear it all over again and I_  
_I'm never gonna treat you bad_  
_Cos I never wanna see you sad_  
_I swore to share your joy and your pain_  
_And I swear it all over again_

_All over again_

(Webby's smile is finally formed as her eyes are on Dewey and his singing)

_Some people say_  
_That everything has got its place in time_  
_Even the day must give way to the night_  
_But I'm not buying_

_Cos in your eyes_  
_I see a love that burns eternally_  
_And if you see how beautiful you are to me_  
_You'll know I'm not lying_

_Sure there'll be times we wanna say goodbye_  
_But even if we try_  
_There are some things in this life won't be denied_  
_Won't be denied_

_I'm never gonna say goodbye_  
_Cos I never wanna see you cry_  
_I swore to you my love would remain_  
_And I swear it all over again and I_  
_I'm never gonna treat you bad_  
_Cos I never wanna see you sad_  
_I swore to share your joy and your pain_  
_And I swear it all over again_

_The more I know of you is the more I know I love you_  
_And the more that I'm sure I want you forever and ever more_  
_And the more that you love me, the more that I knowww...ohhh..._  
_Ohhh...that I'm never gonna let you go_  
_Gotta let you know thaaaat I-_

_I'm never gonna say goodbye_  
_Cos I never wanna see you cry_  
_I swore to you my love would remain_  
_And I swear it all over again and I_  
_I'm never gonna treat you bad_  
_Cos I never wanna see you sad_  
_I swore to share your joy and your pain_  
_And I swear it all over again_

_All over again_  
_All over again_  
_And I swear it all over again_

Once he's done, he looked to see a happy face. "Better?"

"Thank you..." She hugged Dewey not wanting to let go. "No problem." He replied putting his guitar aside. "What do you say we go to your room and roleplay as knights and fight each other for fun?"

"YEAH!" Webby dashed to her room while Dewey just followed along happy to see Webby being Webbyish as always.

**Ah...almost the end of the year 2019. I got myself a big project that revolves around 2 things. This show and high school. I'll keep writing the oneshots until the year ends and that, is the time I make my move for this big project I'm planning so far and still working on it. Woo-hoo!**


	21. Food Fair

**Chapter 21: Food Fair**

* * *

Life is like a hurricane, here in Duckburg where there's plenty of food and beverages everywhere being sold out in an awesome event at the park!

"The Duckburg Food Fair!" Huey and Violet cheered as they appeared to be running a food stall. "Pies, more pies, even more pies!" said Huey as Violet took out one from the oven carefully. "Chicken pies, apple pies and many more to come!" She stated. "Yes! We're gonna earn lots of profit from this!" said Huey.

Nearby, "We'll have lots of money filling our stall Webby! Think of how much they'll come and buy our chili cheese dogs and chili cheese fries!" Dewey told Webby as she piled chili and cheese on a box of fries. "Wow! Easy to cook and easy way to gain cash in a flash!" Webby agreed to this as they continued their preparations.

At the same time, "I gotta admit greenie, no movies to watch but these snacks are simple enough to attract the public in great numbers." Lena told Louie as he can be seen popping lots and lots of popcorn. There's hot buttered, cheese, salted and sweet flavours to come. "Don't forget soda!" Louie had plenty of soda to sell out. "This will make us rich!"

After that, the scene reveals all 3 stalls situated apart from each other as if one looks closely, it almost forms a triangle and for some reason, the 3 pairs gave each other glares. Serious and cold glares. Nearby, "I can't believe this has to happen..." Della thought.

**3 days ago...**

"Pies should be the best option! Nothing is better than those baked desserts!" Huey argued.

"Agreed. I even had the experience to work on the expertise!" Violet argued along by his side.

"No way! We need something exciting and I recommend chili cheese dogs!" Dewey argued.

"And anything chili cheese related because that's how Dewey and I are in sync!" Webby argued along with him.

"Heh! Too difficult! We can just pop some popcorn. Easy said than done!" Louie argued.

"And Louie even knows where and how we can get lots of the supplies!" Lena argued alongside with him.

The arguing goes on until it became a full scale fight. Huey is slapping Louie, Lena and Dewey grabbed each other on the neck in some chokehold or something and Webby just locked Violet onto the floor binding her arms when, "BAM!"

All stopped to see Scrooge tap his staff real loud. "What are ye kids squabblin bout?" All vented out their problems to the point Scrooge can't understand or get to the bottom of this. "ENUFF! Tell me everything slowly and one at tha time!" Scrooge ordered strictly.

Pair by pair instead, explanations were given. "Yer all can't decide and ya start brawlin? Hmmm..." An idea struck Scrooge. "Since yer can't decide together, you all split up an use yer ideas for tha food fair. See which pair earns tha most greens, I'll give em a special reward!" All eyes lit up for this idea.

**End Flashback...**

"On the bright side, Penny! Let's have some fun together!" Della cheered bringing the female moonlander around the fair. Yup, the invasion is over and the moonlanders made peace with Earth. Though these days, Penumbra often visits Earth to learn the culture and hang out with Della. Right now, "So...this food fair..."

"Yeah Penny, everyone comes here to eat and drink. Mostly try out something new made from family recipes or exquisite restaurants." Della explained as they walked around the fair and, "Ooh. Donuts!" Della paid the stall owner some money as she prepared 2 sugar donuts, packed them in some paper bag and gave it to Della. "Here, have a donut." She gave one to Penny as she took a bite. "Mmmm...this is...freshly made..." She took another bite as around the food fair, everyone's having fun eating and drinking.

Meanwhile, "Donald, thank you for your assistance in helping me run the cookie stall." Beakly is seen baking chocolate chip cookies while Donald attends to the customers handing out cookie jars to those that showed him their tickets. "No problem Mrs B! Heard Launchpad wasn't around and that's why you asked me! Boy, I'm enjoying this!"

Speaking of Launchpad, "H-Hey guys!" Everyone gasped at a horrific sight. "Launchpad! Why is your body like a skeleton?!" Beakly exclaimed from the stall. Oh jeez, Launchpad's body is really skeletal. All the muscle he has was lost and it's also like he has not eaten anything for a week! "I'm still o-o-okay at least! Can't w-w-wait to be in th-th-the eating contest!"

"Eating contest?" Donald looked surprised. "Yes, every food fair in Duckburg always has those. The winner receives a Limited Edition pass that allows him or her to eat outside at restaurants for free of charge for one solid month!" Beakly told Donald and stopped, "Is this Launchpad's aim?" She thought.

**Back to the group...**

All 3 stalls are doing good so far. Huey is attending to customers while Violet baked more pies thanks to her experience, Dewey and Webby are in sync taking turns in making the chili cheese food and attending to the customers every 10 minutes and While Louie relaxed by drinking Pep! and watching the popping, Lena is doing the serving. "You wanna know where I get all the kernels from?" Louie asked. "From the Golden Armoury of Cornelius Coot!"

"Whoa..." Lena was impressed. "I didn't forget the popcorn stand I ran back then. Lots of butter to make popcorn hot and buttery." He added as he get to get another batch popping.

From a distance, Scrooge watched with keen eyes. "So far so good." He thought as he continued walking around when, "Launchpad?! Is dat you?"

"Hey Mr McDee! No t-t-time to chat! G-Gotta head there now!" Scrooge smacked his head as the incredibly skinny Launchpad walked past him. "What has gotten into dat maniac..." he wondered.

An hour has passed since the food fair has started and let's just say the playing field's been levelled and rigged. In the pie stall, Violet just placed some chicken pies in the oven but never noticed a hand pulling the plug off. After a while, she took it out and, "Odd. They're still unbaked?" She soon noticed it and anger filled her.

For Dewey and Webby, they're doing good so far as, "Dewey! 2 chili cheese fries for some people!"

"Coming up Webby!" Dewey got to work and soon enough, "All done!"

"Uh...that's not cheese sauce, that's mayonnaise!" The customer told him. Dewey stopped and looked. "What the juice?" He checked the condiments and soon enough, "Okay, who switched the cheese sauce for the mayo!?"

And then, "Mmmm...the smell of butter is aromatic!" Louie exclaimed as he took out the batch from the popcorn machine and filled the glass boxes below the counters. He then prepped another batch with sugar but once it started popping, something or more like, someone sneaked in and switched the temperature of the popcorn machine to the point that, "Greenie, is it just me or is this place burning?"

"Wait, what?" Louie looked behind and, "AHHH!" He panicked as he quickly lowered the temperature but already, "Sorry, the sweet flavour will have to wait." Lena told the customer but he changed his mind asked for the salted flavour at least.

After that, the 3 pairs set their eyes on each other. Things are gonna get heated up...

**Meanwhile...**

Penumbra sat on a picnic bench drinking juice. "Mmmm...the liquid refreshments that the earthlings produce is something..." She thought when Della returned. "Now that's a lot of food..."

"Yeah right Penny! I took as much as I can so that you can eat some of those experience points!" Della replied as she set a very large tray onto the table before Penumbra's eyes. The tray has a cheeseburger, a chili cheese dog, chili cheese fries, popcorn, apple pie, curry puff, burrito, taco, a slice of pepperoni pizza, a grilled cheese sandwich, a fried chicken drumstick, chicken nuggets, popcorn chicken, curly fries, nachos with cheese dip, coleslaw, an omelette, risotto, spaghetti Bolognese, steak, roast beef, mashed potatoes, roast potatoes, grilled halibut, scallops, grilled fish, ribs, sausages, fruit salad, 3 cupcakes, 3 cookies and a chocolate cake.

"Too much..." Penumbra thought swallowing hard a bit. "Just try each and every one of them, you don't have to finish it all." Della assured to her as Penumbra stared at the food for a moment. Then, she took a fork.

**Back there...**

Huey can be seen adding insects onto the popcorn in secret and soon enough, screaming can be from Louie and Lena's stall. After that, Lena can be seen using a bit of her magic to ruin the condiments in a way that when Webby tried to squirt cheese sauce, "SPLAT!" Dewey noticed it and laughed. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Webby has been cheesed all over herself!" He laughed some more until Webby slapped his face for the mess. Then, Louie poured some Pep! onto the pie batter and soon enough, "UGH!" Violet was disgusted as she threw it away and then, Dewey and Webby can be seen switching the boxes around and later, "Uh...I got the wrong flavour." The customer told Louie as he down and noticed the switcheroo. Then, countless sabotages took place among the 3 stalls during the food fair involving homemade explosives, toilet water, moldy cheese, red hot chili peppers in pies and many more...(oh my...)

At the same time, "Ladies and gentlemen! The eating competition is on it's way! 10 competitors are gonna chow down on this showdown!" A judge announced as 10 people including Launchpad are seating together on some large, round table. "Bring out the food!" The judge ordered as Johnny and Randy, the 2 hosts of Ottoman Empire brought in a large platter of mashed potatoes. "Everyone must eat as much as they can until one falls out!" The judge briefed the audience. "The last person standing and still with room in his stomach wins!"

All cheered as chowing took place. Launchpad was already too hungry but now that it started, he started chowing as fast as he can until someone had diarrhea and ran off. Next, a large platter of fried chicken.

**Back there...**

A fork has a piece of sausage. Penumbra took a bite. "Mmmm...juicy..." She finished the entire piece as so far, she sampled half of the stuff Della got for her. Wiping her mouth with a napkin, Penumbra stabbed her fork on some chili cheese fries. She put the stuff in her mouth and chewed it. "Wow...I never thought that the food on earth is amazing!" She exclaimed as she drank her juice.

It didn't take long but everything was sampled leaving a lot of leftovers. "I'll just go and give them to those bums living in the streets." Della took the large tray and left and after a while returned. "Anything else to do in this food fair?" Penumbra asked. "Hmmm..." Della then thought of something. "Let's go see him!"

It cuts to the eating contest as Launchpad and 2 others remain in it as they're seen chowing down on cheeseburgers until one of them suddenly fell flat with his face on a burger. "Only 2 remain! The finale has come! Dessert time!" Launchpad looked to see a large bowl of ice cream in various flavours. Then, Della and Penumbra arrived to see him. "Wow! Now I know why his body was skeletal in the first place! Risk taker for this one I can understand." Della thought as Launchpad and the other contestant chowed down the cold treat.

A few minutes later, "DRAT! I got brain freeze!" The other contestant threw in the towel and, "We have a winner! Launchpad Mcquack!" All cheered as Launchpad now back to his normal body structure but had put on a lot of weight stood up and raised his fists in the air. He then swallowed hard and, "BURRRRRRRRRRP!"

All stared at him. "Sorry, my bad!" He apologized as from the crowd, "You sure have the craziest and most unusual pilot in your family Della."

"You can say that again Penny." Della agreed. "But still, he has his own wits and guts." She thought.

**Later on...**

The Food Fair is over now and it cuts to the manor as the kids counted the money they earned and the result?"

"What the duck? All of us earned a thousand?!" Louie noticed as they stared at each other. Then...again.

"You were responsible for this!"

"It's all your fault!"

"How dare you!"

More random comments against each other. Oh boy..."

"WHACK!" All stopped to see Scrooge again. "I see ye all got tha same earnins eh?" All wanted to complain about each other and the sabotages but, "Ya wanna know why I asked y'all ta work in ya own ideas?" All looked at each other not understanding it. "Dat's because regardless of what ideas you all have, yer all could have stuck together and gain more than what you gained today. In otha words, ideas merged into one could have been tha best option instead of insisitn on which one's tha best. You all had ideas and split up to make use of it. But use dem together, you all can achive something great do it as a family." Scrooge explained.

This made the kids see it now, "Whoa...I guess I owe you all an apology." said Huey. "All of us do." said Dewey as he hugged Violet. Everyone then exchanged apologies, handshakes and hugs. Scrooge was pleased. "Just as I planned from tha start. 3 days ago."

"Wait a second, what about the reward you mentioned?" Huey asked. "Actually...there is no reward." Scrooge sheepishly revealed.

**Oh boy! December is on and I got the Christmas spirit to make my decision to end the story by the end of this month! If possible. Woo-hoo!**


	22. Halloween

**Chapter 22: Halloween**

* * *

"Come on guys! We need to get started early!" Huey called out to his brothers as he checked himself. He's wearing a red jumpsuit with a demon tail and horns. He even has a 3 pronged red trident on his left hand and on his right, a small basket. "Alright, I'm ready!" Dewey showed up wearing some grim reaper costume with a scythe and for Louie, "Really...a clown?"

"C'mon Huey, it's no ordinary clown, it's a killer clown from that movie." Louie replied. "Let me guess, Is IT a horror movie?" Huey assumed. "I guess." Louie replied when, "HALLOWEEN!" Webby jumped in dressed like a vampire. "Alright, we're all gathered. Let's go!" said Huey as the kids made their way to the front door.

Upon arrival, they left the manor and ran into their other friends. "About time." said Violet and she's dressed like a banshee with face paint. Lena is simply dressed like a witch. "YAY! This is gonna be the best Halloween ever!" Webby cheered as they headed to the city.

All over Duckburg, kids are walking around in their costumes and getting candy from each place they visit. "Where's your uncle Scrooge?" Lena asked. "He went to some costume party hosted by Waddle. Uncle Donald, our mom, Beakly and Launchpad accompanied him while Duckworth stays behind to give out candy to any kid visiting our residence." Louie explained.

It cuts to some kids waiting outside the manor. Then, Duckworth answered them. "Trick or treat!" They cheered showing him their partially filled baskets. Duckworth said nothing but vanished for a second and then, reappeared again with a bowl of candy as he filled each kid's basket. "Have a good Halloween." He greeted back and closed the door. The kids on the other hand were flabbergasted. "I can't tell if he's really a ghost or not." A tiger girl dressed like a fairy stated. "Same." The wolf boy dressed like a mummy agreed. Still, "Ah forget it, let's get more candy!" The kids cheered and left.

Now back at the city, "First stop." The group approached some apartment as Lena rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, some toucan wearing only a carved pumpkin head answered the door. "Trick or treat!" The kids greeted. The toucan laughed as he gave the kids candy comprising of chocolate bars, lollipops, gumdrops, gummy ducks, chewing gum, etc. Satisfying it is as, "Ooh. Let me eat this one!" Webby took some fruity candy and ate it. "Well?" Louie asked. "It's really good!" She replied smiling. "Wow, her teeth becmae pink!" Dewey exclaimed. "And her tongue too!" Lena added as they laughed and Webby laughed along while Huey and Violet just ate a chocolate bar.

Later, they're at another place as Louie rang the bell and a bulldog dressed like a pirate answered it. "Trick or treat!" The kids greeted. However, he showed them something. "A hook!" Webby leap to attack him but the rest stopped her because the next thing it happened, he laughed. "Arrrh. It's just part of my costume!" He assured to them as his right hand showed them a bowl of candy. The filling took place and done in a jiffy.

After that, they visited another house and then, a male cow wearing only an alien mask answered the door and handed them some candy with taffy and Pep! included. "Chewy." Violet's already chewing one after they visited the house. "Sweet! The only Halloween where I got soda!" Louie is in seventh heaven now.

**Some time later...**

"Almost time to head home." said Dewey. "I know. We've visited like 9 places so far and got lots of candy and ate some of it at least." said Louie as he ate a chocolate bar. As they're about to walk past an alley, "BOO!"

3 figures wearing zombie masks emerged and, "Hey...I know who those guys are!" Webby stepped forth and, "KICK!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The big one screamed in pain clutching his roots. "You can hide your faces but you always the same shirt!" Webby stated as she kicked the other 2 directly on the same spot as the big guy. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They hollered in pain as, "Now guys! Let's move!" Huey exclaimed as they ran past the wrecked bodies.

**Soon enough...**

"I never thought the Beagle Boys would try to either steal our candy or kidnap us for ransom!" said Louie. "Not to mention Webby was sharp enough to deduce their identities so easily."

"Can we just go back to the mansion and eat our candy without worries?" Dewey suggested. "Oh right! And Lena and Violet are also going to stay over for the night on Halloween!" Webby exclaimed. "Wait, what?" Louie looked confused. "You boys never noticed their stuff when they dropped by to trick or treat with us?" Webby asked. They said nothing. "Oh well, HALLOWEEN SLEEPOVER!" Webby cheered running to the front gate since the group fled from the disguised Beagle Boys all way till near the front gate of the manor.

**Inside...**

10pm is the time as the 6 kids ate candy and held a vote. "2 decisions. Tell ghost stories or watch a horror movie?" Violet asked as she licked a lollipop. "Any will do if one person makes the move." Louie replied as he drank soda. Webby then entered the room with a horror movie! "YAY! Let's enjoy the horror and nightmare that awaits us in this film!"

"Oh man. I'm already having nightmares over the movie and losing my sleep." said Huey when he saw a demonic monster! "AHHHHH!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Huey looked at the monster to see that it was just made out of magic as Lena made it disappear. "All shook up huh?"

"Now that's priceless!" Dewey and Lena fist bump as the rest laughed and got ready for the horror movie night leaving Huey shaken.

**I know it passed but I still wanna work on it. I mean, it was part of my plan for this story and I got a few more holiday themed ones working on. I'm maintaining my game until I reach the endgame of this story because I got big plans. Big like you guys can't imagine. Oh well, woo-hoo!**


	23. Thanksgiving

**Chapter 23: Thanksgiving**

* * *

McDuck Manor is bustling in preparations as it begins in the kitchen. "Mmmm..." Beakly enjoyed the smell of the oven roasted 20 pound turkey as she just took it out of the oven. "Looking closely, the perfection has been accomplished!" She smelt it again as it is shown to have bacon strips on top of it, there's onions, roast potatoes and tomatoes around the turkey. "And also, I buttered it before roasting it. Ahhh...I just simply added salt, pepper, olive oil, lemon juice and chopped parsley onto the butter and I basted the turkey with this mixed combination." She added as she set the turkey on a large plate and decorated it with the vegetables used with it. After that, left to rest as the scene reveals 2 more fully, perfected oven roast 20 pound turkeys. "Now I shall make cream of broccoli soup." Beakly then got to work.

Behind, Donald and Della are making mashed potatoes. "I haven't done this with my brother when we were still kids!" Della exclaimed as she cut the potatoes into small pieces. "Yeah! We always love mashed potatoes back then." Donald agreed with his sister as he peeled more potatoes.

After that, the potatoes are boiled in water and after some time, the large pot is taken aside to cool down. "Now I add milk." Donald stated while adding it. "And I'll season it." Della stated while seasoning the potatoes with salt and pepper. Both of them then took out some mashing tool and, "MASHING TIME!" They went crazy mashing the potatoes all over the place as they laughed together.

At the same time, Scrooge is observing the atmosphere in the kitchen. He can see Webby teaching Dewey how to cut the potatoes as the duo are making roast potatoes. He can see Beakly in progress of the soup and over there, Louie and Della are making green bean casserole while Donald went to his houseboat to grill sausages and corn as they had finished the mashing. Then, something tapped his shoulder. "You never learn to use tha door huh Goldie?"

"You know me well Scroogey, I always find my way in through different ways." He turned to face her as she removed her coat revealing a white dress. "Bless me bagpipes..." Scrooge thought as he stared at her beauty.

**Meanwhile...**

Huey, Duckworth and Launchpad just got started on setting the table when the doorbell rang, "I'll get it." Huey answered the door to see Lena and Violet. "Hey guys, glad you can make it." Huey greeted them. "Thank you, I brought some pumpkin pie and how's everything in the preparations?" Violet asked. "In progress." Huey replied. "Excellent. Lena and I believe your family could use some assistance." Violet stated as she and Lena entered the manor and, "I'll check the kitchen and rbing the pies for you Vi." Lena went ahead as Violet went to give Launchpad a hand. Huey then prepared to join back when the doorbell rang. He was at least an inch from the door so he attended to it and, "Hey kid! Are we late?"

"Early instead Uncle Gladstone and Uncle Fethry." Huey replied letting them in as they hung their coats onto some coat rack and, "Ooh. 20 dollars!" Gladstone took out the green paper sticking out of his coat and, "Ooh. Another 20 dollars!" He picked up another green paper on the floor as he and Fethry went to walk around the manor.

As Huey prepared to close the door, "CHT!"

"GAH!" A knife shot through the small space between the door and post as Huey stumbled down and the door opened revealing, "Djinn?"

"Ah...just in time." Djinn stepped in and accompanying him is Amunet as they entered the manor. Huey stared at them and closed the door. "BAM!" A fist punched through scaring him as, "Sorry bout that!" The door opened revealing, "What the duck?! Zeus? Storkules and Selene?" Huey was stunned at their presence as, "Your mother was resourceful enough to send us the invitation via airmail." Selene took out a paper airplane, unfolded it and showed it to Huey as it was definitely an invitation. As she and Storkules passed by, Zeus grabbed Huey raising him up. "Let me get this straight. I came because they wanted me to. As long as there's plenty of meat and wine, I'll go easy on your family. But if your uncle crosses me and makes a fool out of me, expect the worst!" Zeus snarled at Huey as he dropped him and went to meet Storkules as he offered his father wine. "I need a break." Huey spoke to himself when, "I'll do the guest list by the door. Go and help your bros." Launchpad and Violet already set the table and he got time to attend to the door at least.

Some time later, the doorbell rang. Launchpad opened it and, "Gyro Gearloose and his accomplices which are Lil Bulb and Manny the headless manhorse, Emily Quackfaster, Gandra Dee, Fenton and...is that your mother?"

"Yes indeed. She wanted to celebrate Thanksgiving with a larger family." Fenton replied as the group entered the manor. Launchpad got ready to close the door when a blade struck in! Surprised, he opened it to see Gabby McStabberson as she kept her sword. Behind her are Fergus and Downy McDuck as they entered the manor. "Your son's in the kitchen if you wanna see him."

"Thank you." Fergus thanked him as the doorbell rang. Launchpad opened it to see Zan Owlson, Panchitos and Jose and Johnny and Randy, the duo hosts of Ottoman Empire. "More guests! Okay then, step right in and make yourselves comfy." Launchpad told them as they stepped in. "If Donald is here, the 3 Caballeros can play down some thanksgiving music!" Jose told Launchpad. "I heard he's in his houseboat grilling. You guys can check him out." Launchpad told him. "No problemo!" Panchitos replied as they went to see their old friend.

After that, the doorbell rang again and upon opening it, "Drake Mallard!"

"Launchpad! Good to see you! I brought a large roasted turkey ham to the party! Sliced thinly and glazed to perfection! Dangerous if eaten by the wrong hands!" Drake showed it to him. "Smells good!" Launchpad fist bump him as he entered and behind him is Penumbra. "Here to destroy me?" Launchpad asked jokingly. "Yes but not today, one day." She played along as she entered the manor to meet Della.

As Launchpad closed the door, "I wonder how many people Mr McDee invited?" He wondered and waited. This time, no instant rings and stuff. "Okay, guest list is completed!" He thought as he went to the huge group that's now gathering at the dining room.

**Soon enough...**

Everything is set for the Thanksgiving Feast. There's the 3 20 pound roast turkeys, turkey ham, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, roast potatoes, buttered peas, grilled corn, butter rolls, sausages and cream of broccoli soup. Plus, bowls of gravy and cranberry sauce and pumpkin pies.

The family and guests are all seated together as Scrooge raised his glass. "For tha first time, this thanksgiving is with a family of friends and relatives! Heartwarmin it is to enjoy this moment and so should all of you!" Everyone clapped and cheered for Scrooge as the dinner begins.

Scrooge bonded with his parents to the point Downy asked if Goldie was his girlfriend which was a bit embarrassing. Donald, Panchitos and Jose played music together while Zeus and Storkules ate plenty of meat and drank plenty of wine. Della, Beakly and Duckworth served some of the guests the food. Many chatted and bonded with each other like Gandra chatting with Officer Cabrera about her son, Penumbra listening to Johnny and Randy's discussion for a new season of their own show and Launchpad and Drake had a mashed potato eating contest with Emily Quackfaster timing them and Gladstone found a 20 dollar bill in his turkey somehow while Gyro showed Zan some invention that resulted in the green bean casserole splattering Djinn and Amunet.

Even the kids had fun, Louie drank more Pep! The girls chat about some random magic stuff with Selene, Huey, Fethry and Fenton were discussing something scientific while eating their dinner and Dewey just breakdanced in front of everyone due to the 3 Cabarellos' music wowing everyone.

And what is expected? The party ended late with high spirits.

**And I just ate plenty of meat while writing the chapter out. And Christmas is almost here people! Woo-hoo!**


	24. Christmas

**Chapter 24: Christmas**

* * *

"Night has arrived." Scrooge thought as he's seen looking out the window of his room while downstairs, everyone is getting ready.

Huey and Beakly are working on the Christmas tree. They managed to put on most of the decorations and ornaments on the magnificent tree and all they have to do is put the star ornament on top of it. "You do it." Beakly handed Huey the ornament as, "How am I gonna reach it-" He then felt Beakly pick him up and having him stand on her hand unexpectedly as she raised her arm higher. "Okay, I'm near and all I need to do is to toss it like a shuriken!" Huey took aim pretending to shoot it onto the spot like a shuriken. 5 seconds later, open fire. Both watched as...(it goes like slow motion while they watch)

...

...

...

"Right on the spot I see." Out of nowhere, Duckworth materialized in. "Where have you been?" Beakly asked. "Cleaning the chimney." He replied. "I imagine Santa Claus spitting out diamonds and serving out fresh coal to the naughty kids." said Huey as he received confused stares from Beakly and Duckworth.

In the kitchen, "More chocolate chip gingerbread duck cookies coming right up!" Dewey called out as Webby just took out a batch of freshly-made- "Yeah, I mentioned it." Dewey just finished laying out another batch on some cookie tray and threw it to Webby like a Frisbee. She caught it, spun around sliding the tray into the oven. "How much have we baked so far?" Dewey asked. "Only one batch because we spent 2 hours trying to perfect the gingerbread duck cookie which resulted in several badly shaped cookies. Edible on the inside but horrible on the outside in other words, the appearance is hideous." Webby explained. "I dunno how many batches we are baking but if there's extra-"

"MORE COOKIES FOR US!" They cheered hugging each other with their cheeks pressed onto each other also.

And finally, "Almost there..." Louie is doing something which is a bit suspicious from one's perspective. He's standing on some ladder support and Launchpad is supporting it for him. "Duct tape."

"Duct tape coming right up!" Launchpad handed it to him as he can be seen taping some metal stand glued to the wall and the stand is supporting-"Is that a security camera?"

"GAH!" Louie fell off the ladder and Launchpad caught him in time. "Duckworth, try not to pop right in front of my face next time please?" Louie pleaded. "Oh sorry. I have nothing to do right no except phase in and out. I wonder, where's your mother?"

"Out with Uncle Donald. They'll be home late for sure." Louie replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Duckworth asked.

"Heard them making plans. Big plans that I'm needed to pick them up that late." Launchpad replied as Louie touched up everything and got down while Launchpad went to keep the ladder. "I wonder why the boy would set up a security camera that can reveal the scene of the entire living room?" Duckworth wondered as he phased away.

**Later on...**

Scrooge went down to the first level to see the kids examining the gifts. "Bless me bagpipes." He thought with a smile when the doorbell rang. Duckworth materialized and opened it. "Hey guys!"

"Violet? Lena?" Dewey was surprised for a moment. Then, he turned to Webby. "Christmas sleepover?"

"YEAH!" Webby cheered doing back flips around the room. "We'll be in my room waiting. Plenty of cookies and milk for us to last throughout the whole night!" Webby laughed her way to the room as the others followed suite but first, "Gimme a second." Dewey thought as he went to the kitchen and returned with a plate of 3 cookies and a glass of milk. As he set them by the fireplace, "My calculations tell me 3 is not enough."

"You're right Violet. Be right back." Dewey soon added 2 cookies and then, "Now c'mon! Don't keep us waiting!" He went ahead as, "Now." Lena nodded at Violet and used her magic to warp in presents. Once done, they placed them on the growing pile and joined their friends. Scrooge watched as they passed by. "Ah...things had changed. Even mahself back then."

Everyone knows Scrooge used to hate Christmas but some time travel with ghosts changed his thoughts and reflections filled his mind. Even so, he was even aware that his niece and nephew will be home late but still, "Launchpad can handle this." He went straight to his room but right after he had some cookies and milk too because...no one's too old to enjoy a midnight snack. (Oh...LOLOLOLOLOL!)

Inside his room, Scrooge just simply looked at the night sky as he can also hear the kids laugh and play in the room. "Tomorrow...on tha mornin...it begins." He was too tired to think on so easy said than done, lights out.

**The next day...**

Scrooge lay on his bed still asleep deeply. He wanted to sleep some more because the day has arrived and on that day, no work. But that didn't last long because screaming can be heard as, "What...in...tha...blazes?!" He woke up, put on his robe and went down only to see a lovely sight.

Around the Christmas tree, our 6 best friends are opening their gifts with laughter and joy. Lena opened her gift. "Sweet." It was a black, leather wallet. "About time I can store some green inside." The triplets opened a gift and, "Another sweater?" Louie complained at first. "Wait, those were from mom!" Nearby, Donald and Della are watching all this along with Beakly, Launchpad and Duckworth. "Every year, you made the boys sweaters." Della chuckled. "Now it's your turn." Donald replied as Webby opened her gift. "Wow! A ninja suit!"

"Cool! I got one too!" Dewey and Webby cheered as they hi-5 each other when Dewey noticed something. "Whoa! The cookies and milk I left by the fireplace are gone!" The kids stopped what they're doing as they gathered to look at the empty plate and glass. "Was he really here?" Louie wondered and then, looked up. "WHAT THE!?" The security camera is gone. "Gee greenie. You need better quality duct tape." Lena commented as she pointed at a small wreckage. "Launchpad. I told you before not to buy this stuff from a foreign pawnshop!" Louie told him. "And if you wanna say because it's cheap, nope. Don't wanna hear the same excuse again."

Oh well, better luck next time on the next season Louie. The kids continued opening their gifts. Huey got some chemistry set, Dewey got a skateboard, Louie got a tablet (The iPad type), Webby got a katana, Lena got some fashionable dress and Violet got a comic book.

"All tha gifts are from each other and from us." Scrooge thought with a smile as already, Donald opened his gift which is from his sister and got a fishing rod while Della opened her gift which is from her brother and got boxing gloves. Beakly got an espresso machine as a gift from Launchpad and he got a toolbox from her.

"In mah life, I used to be somethin...somethin that once clouded my thoughts, beliefs and judgements. But now...I can't help it. Seein tha joy and happiness and hearin tha laughta. I guess I was moved and...convinced..." Scrooge then sat down on a sofa as it unexpectedly happened.

"Uncle Scrooge! Uncle Scrooge!" He looked to see everyone gathering to him as Donald and Della gave him a present. "All of us as a family pitched in to give you the best Christmas gift ever!" Della stated as Scrooge unwrapped it and opened it and what he saw inside the box filled his eyes with tears and kindled his heart.

A golden statue of himself.

**And right on schedule. Yeah! Merry Christmas everyone! And I mean those in this website and outside. All that's left is New Year and once 2020 begins...well, you'll see. Woo-hoo! **


	25. New Year

**Chapter 25: New Year**

* * *

"Is everything in place an ready?" Scrooge asked.

"All the bottles are shook up and ready!" Launchpad reported as he had arranged a row of champagne bottles into some artillery line position and each bottle has a hook on the cork and a string for pulling it out. Plus, all the strings are held by Launchpad.

"Fireworks on standby!" Huey shouted as he, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena and Violet are right in front of a line of fireworks ready to be launched and they are arranged like a row of anti-air defenses.

Everyone is expecting the countdown to be short but it's only 15 minutes to the start of a brand, new year. Around the front door, Della and Penumbra are looking at the night sky, Donald is eating a cheeseburger and Beakly is giving Scrooge a massage on his shoulders.

"Time is tickin but I can't wait!" Scrooge stated. "You know why my old man threw an alarm clock in tha air?"

"No sir. I don't know the answer." Beakly replied. "He wants to see time fly!" Scrooge laughed at the joke he made as the others stared at him.

"Fireworks...colourful lights that flash and explode in the air right?" Penumbra asked Della. "Ha! Ha! Penny! You'll see how beautiful and amazing they are once the clock strikes midnight!" Della stated. "Just like the moon moving by at that time." Penumbra added.

10 minutes left now as, "You kids have any new year resolutions?" Donald asked. "Uh...I don't know." said Huey. "Never thought of it Uncle Donald." said Dewey. "Clueless." said Louie. "Oh...can someone tell me what are or what kind of new year resolutions?" Webby asked. "Examples like, you promise not to do this or you promise to make your way to this and so on." Violet explained. "Touche." Lena commented.

5 minutes had passed and, "Pizza's good." said Louie as the kids appeared to be eating pepperoni pizza for their midnight snack. Scrooge is sound asleep now and the rest are starting to feel drowsy. "Sometimes, I feel like it's gonna take forever..." Della sighed to herself.

And finally, "One minute left!" Dewey called out. All were awake from his words as, "Get ready! Tha clock is tickin and midnight is near!" Scrooge ordered as the family got ready. 30 second left, "My fingers are itching like as like mosquitos bit them." said Launchpad. 20 seconds left, Donald and Della held hands while waiting in anxiety. 10 seconds left, all eyes at their objectives, the sky and the clock that Scrooge brings with him.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"DING!"

Launchpad opened fired, the kids launched them all and the entire family shouted out loud together, **"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

All over Duckburg, the city is wild in celebration of a new year, Waddle is full of picture taking, Glomgold Industries is partying like there's no tomorrow and stuff and the people launched fireworks, sprayed champagne and threw confetti.

Now back at the manor, everyone is enjoying themselves. Even Penumbra was amazed at the fireworks. "I wish I can find a way to launch them from the moon!" She thought.

But wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait.

Yes, the kids. The 6 of them all are watching the fireworks for some time and after that, they gathered together.

"I just thought of a new year resolution." Huey spoke first.

"Same." said Dewey.

"Heh. Never wanted to think of one but I did for unknown reason." said Louie.

"It's my first time to declare my new year resolution." said Webby.

"Although I have nothing to do now, if you can't beat them, join them." said Lena.

"A little thinking and I formed one." said Violet. "Who wants to go first?" All looked at each other for a moment. "No one? Well, how about we say it together?" Huey suggested. "Nope. Too complicating." said Louie. "Yeah...I dunno what resolution you all had in your head, but saying it together could probably create something...special?" Dewey spoke up. "Special? Ooh! Let's all say it together then!" Webby declared.

So this is what they did. All stood in a circle, held hands and once ready, Huey did the countdown. "5...4...3...2...1!"

"Stick together and ensure our friendship blooms and never wavers all the way!"

All gasped. "Oh...my...gosh..." Webby then had a joy overload. "Who would have guessed that our new year resolutions-"

"Are the same." Huey finished Violet's sentence as Webby's joy overload ended. Then, all of them had smiles on their faces as they did one thing to start the new year.

Group hug as best friends.

**Oh man! The New Year is on! And I'm done! The oneshots are finished and I can start on new projects and update some of the old ones! Can't wait to get started! Woo-hoo!**


End file.
